The Script, The Whisper, and Marriage Contract
by prefelct
Summary: Lucy mendapatkan buku aneh yang hanya bisa dibuka olehnya. Secara dia penulis, jadi ya tuh buku dijadikan lahan penjajahan tulisannya. Tapi, Lucy nggak akan pernah tahu, kalau buku itu bakal bikin perubahan super stress dalam hidupnya. Ia harus berurusan dengan "kawin kontrak" yang sukses bikin Lucy klepek-klepek. Buku apa tuh? Siapa yang sukses bikin Lucy jejeritan? Updt Chap 7!
1. Chapter 1

**The Script, The Whisper, and Marriage Contract**

**Very 1****st**** fanfic… Omo…saya pengen punya earringnya Sting..**

**Here we go…**

**Summary : ** **_Lucy mendapatkan buku aneh yang hanya bisa dibuka olehnya. Secara dia penulis, jadi ya tuh buku dijadikan lahan penjajahan tulisannya. Tapi, Lucy nggak akan pernah tahu, kalau buku itu bakal bikin perubahan super stress dalam hidupnya. Ia harus berurusan dengan "kawin kontrak" yang sukses bikin Lucy klepek-klepek. Nah looo…. Buku apa tuh? Siapa yang sukses bikin Lucy jejeritan? Siapakah partner "kawin kontrak" Lucy?_**

**_Bahasa indo gaholl..wkwkw… 1. Indo resmi agak-agak bikin geli kalo buat fanfic ini jadinya gaholl saja. 2. Mau pake inggris, tapi ga ngerti grammar… bisanya cuma baca inggrisan..wkwkwk .. Rated T, soalnya bahasanya agak parno.. tapi bukan porno!_**

**_Oia.. ada beberapa OC.. harap d maklumi..==_**

**_Jangan galak-galak ya... masih cupu kaka... :(_**

**_RnR! Xixixi…._**

**_Disclaimer : Ane ga bakal pernah bisa jadi pemilik Fairy Tail.. hukzzz… kalo Opa Hiro Mashima kasih ane warisan Fairy Tail, Sting and Lucy bakal ane bikin hajatan kawinannya.. muahahahahah…. 3XD_**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Lucy," Om Macao melambaikan tangannya. Di tangannya terdapat sebundel bungkusan coklat yang diikat dengan tali putih. Om Macao berjalan menyamperi Lucy yang lagi nongkrong di bar nyeruput strawberry milkshake favoritnya.

"Hn? Napa Om?" Lucy menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Nyoh.." Om Macao menjajah muka Lucy dengan bungkusan coklat yang dibawanya. Lucy gelagapan menerima bungkusan itu.

"Apaan nih Om?" Om Macao menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tanda nggak tahu.

"Coba aja kamu buka.. Om nemu di depan gerbang guild. Ada tulisannya 'To Blonde Celestial Mage'. Om pikir tu pasti buat kamu, kan cuma kamu yang warna rambutnya 'mbulak' di sini." Om Macao cekikikan. Lucy merengut dan langsung ngomelin Om Macao.

"Heh! Om-om gilak! Ini pirang! Bukan mbulak! Grrrr… Awas lo, Om." Lucy menggeram garang ke Om Macao yang disambut dengan cengiran lebar.

"Daripada Om katain rambut kamu kaya kuning-kuning ngambang di empang," lanjutnya sambil ngakak. Beberapa orang di guild yang mendengarnya ikutan ngakak. Lucy jadi empet setengah mati sama Om Macao.

"Eh! Eek donk Om… Ampas dah lo, Om. Sialan. Btw, thanks udah kasih paketnya ke aku, Om." Om Macao melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum dan berjalan menjauh kembali ke mejanya bersama Romeo. Mirajane yang sedari tadi nguping nggak tahan juga buat tahu isi bungkusan di tangan Lucy.

"Cewek… buka donk, penasaran gue isinya apaan.." Si rambut silver sekarang udah nyorongin badannya ke counter demi melihat isi bungkusan itu. Lucy mengangguk dan celingukan melihat seisi guild. Semua sibuk seperti biasa. Ia berharap nggak ada orang tole yang gangguin prosesi buka bungkusan sakral miliknya. Terutama si rambut pink abnormal yang selalu bikin dia darah tinggi. Mendapati situasi sesuai dengan harapannya, Lucy menoleh ke arah Mirajane yang udah nggak sabar pengen ngerobek itu bungkusan.

"Cuma kita berdua aja ya yang tahu." Mira mengangguk senang dan semakin antusias menunggu Lucy membuka bungkusan itu.

"Erm.. kok ga ada nama pengirimnya.." gumam Lucy sambil membolak-balik bungkusan di tangannya.

"Mungkin penggemar rahasia lo kali.. Uwaahh… bisa jadi pertanda cintaaa..aaaa" pekik Mira tertahan. Matanya udah blink-blink. Lucy cuma bisa bersweatdrop ria melihat tingkah laku Mira. Dengan cepat ia melepas ikatan tali itu dan membongkar bungkusan itu. Mata Mira dan Lucy terpaku pada benda itu.

Buku usang tebal. Hard cover, kertasnya kecoklatan, baunya benar-benar bikin hidung buntu. Tidak ada judul, nama penulis, ataupun tanda-tanda kehidupan dari alphabet apapun. Lucy membuka buku itu dengan sangat hati-hati. Mira terbelalak karena isi buku itu…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bokep..

hahaha.. somplak.. kaga mungkin ane bikin begituan… .. Isinya..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Isinya kosong. KOSONG. Nggak ada tulisan, gambar, atau apapun. Hanya kosong. Mira menyerngitkan alisnya dan mengambil buku itu dari Lucy. Ia membalik-balik setiap lembar yang ada tapi tetap aja, nihil. Mira mendengus kesal karena isinya jauh dari harapan. Lucy kembali mengambil buku itu dan mengikuti Mira, membuka setiap lembar. Nihil. Ia kembali melihat buku itu. Tiba-tiba, suatu huruf terukir perlahan di atas cover buku. Lucy melihat dengan takjub.

"Mira-nee! Ni buku beneran kosong kan?" Tanya Lucy sambil menyodorkan buku itu ke Mira. Mira sekali lagi melihat buku itu dengan seksama. Ia mendesah.

"Ia Lucy.. ni buku beneran kosong.. kaga ada tulisannya sama sekali kok.. kenapa emangnya?" Tanya Mira sambil mengembalikan buku itu dan kembali mengeringkan gelas-gelas yang kayanya ga kering-kering. Lucy benar-benar bingung harus memasang ekspresi apa. Jadi ia berdiri, membereskan semua barangnya termasuk buku itu dan bungkusnya.

"Engg… nggak kok… Cuma mastiin kalo ini beneran kosong, gue pengen jadiin buku ini lahan jajahan gue… hihi.." Mira melihatnya dengan heran kemudian memutuskan untuk menelan mentah-mentah ucapan Lucy.

"Gue balik dulu, neng… Bubye.." Lucy melambaikan tangannya pada Mira dan berjalan keluar guild dengan hati-hati, berharap tidak ada yang mengikutinya kembali ke apartmen. Mira menatap Lucy sampai hilang dari peredaran dan kembali mengeringkan gelas-gelas yang selalu basah.

"LUCE!" seseorang berteriak memanggilnya. Ia mempercepat langkahnya. Tinggal sedikit lagi sampai. Tapi emang dasar Lucy belum hoki. Orang itu dengan cepat mencegatnya.

"Heck…. Kapan sih hidup gue normal… skali-skali aja gitu kaga ada abnormal pinky.." gumamnya jengkel. Si abnormal pinky akhirnya menampakkan hidungnya dan nyengir kuda.

"Luce, anyok temenin gue ambil misi!"

"Gue mau kalo AMBIL lembar misinya doank… tapi KAGA MAU kalo ikut sama lo di misi tu." Jawab Lucy sadis. Matanya melirik dengan sadis ke arah Natsu dan kucing biru, Happy. Natsu tersentak mendapati Lucy menolaknya mentah-mentah.

"Hiih.. galak banget lo Luce! Lagi PMS ye..?" ia meringis. Lucy merengut dan menjawabnya dengan sadis.

"Gue lagi butuh ketenangan. Lagian ikut ambil misi sama lo malah bikin gue penuaan dini tau."

"Lhah, kok bisa? Bukannya lo emang uda tua?" Tanya Natsu dengan polos. Seketika urat kesabaran Lucy menongol dan menghajar Natsu dengan trademark Lucy Kick.

"Huaaaaaa…. Demon Lucy!" Happy terbang menjauh sambil menangis bombay.

"Heh! Lanang edan! Gue kaga tua! Sialan… Gue lagi pengen tenang. Kalo ambil misi sama lo, bisa-bisa gue kere slama-lamanya. Jewel lo buang buat biaya perbaikan, lo kira gue iklas, heh? Ngimpi!" bentak Lucy dengan aura pembunuh. Natsu yang keder dengan demon Lucy, langsung sembah sujud di kaki Lucy. Orang-orang di sekeliling mereka dan beberapa ibu-ibu menutup mata dan telinga anaknya dari sinetron gratis di tengah jalan itu.

"Ampun neng! Ampun! Ane masih polos, masih perjaka tong-tong, masih pengen kawin. Ampuni hamba, neng…" Lucy sekuat tenaga menahan hasrat untuk ngakak guling melihat Natsu yang udah lemes. Ia memasang wajah demonnya demi mengambil kesempatan untuk segera kembali ke apartmennya.

"Bangun!" suara Lucy menggelegar bagaikan macan bunting. Natsu tersentak dan langsung bangkit berdiri.

"Enyah. Gue lagi pengen sendirian. Awas sampe lo berani ganggu apalagi masuk apartmen gue diem-diem. Kalo sampe lo ganggu gue, ga ada ampun! Gue . Sunat . Lo ." dengan kalimat terakhir itu, Lucy meninggalkan Natsu dengan muka helpless-begonya. Beberapa bapak-bapak merasa kasihan dengan masa depan Natsu.

"Mati rodok gue… Jangan ganggu Lucy, gue ga mau ikut sunatan massal…" gumam Natsu dengan ketakutan. Ia kembali ke guild untuk mengambil misi. Lucy merasa sedikit blank, mungkin efek domino dari keidiotannya Natsu.

"Napa gue jadi kejem banget yak sama pinky?" gumam Lucy sambil merengut. Langkahnya berhenti saat ia sadar kalo ia sedang memeluk buku usang itu. Tanpa Lucy sadari matanya berkilau sesaat. Pikirannya dipenuhi obsesi untuk segera menenggelamkan diri dengan buku usang itu.

"Miss! Selamat sore!" suara nelayan (**Me: **kaga tahu mereka nelayan ato penghuni sungai… ane bilang aje nelayan yee..) yang biasa menyusuri sungai mengembalikan kesadaran Lucy yang nggak tahu udah melancong kemana aja.

"Ah! Met sore!" Lucy melambaikan tangannya kepada mereka dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya ke apartmen mungilnya. Sekitar 5 menit kemudian ia sudah duduk dengan damai di kursi panasnya. Buku usang itu tergeletak dengan manis di atas meja, siap diraba-raba (**Lucy : **-death glare- eeeekk… lo kata apaan raba-raba? Heh?! **Me:** -gulp- kan kaya duit neng, 3D neng, dilihat, diraba, ditrawang… -kaburrr-).

Tanpa diduga buku itu terlihat bersinar dan suatu tulisan muncul di cover. _The Story._ Mata Lucy melebar seakan-akan mau melompat. Tangannya gemetar menyentuh buku itu. Dengan perlahan ia membuka buku itu.

"Aneh…. Gue yakin gue lihat buku ini ada tulisannya waktu di guild! Tapi napa Mira kaga bisa lihat yak? Penasaran gue…" Sesuatu melintas di benaknya. Lucy celingukan. Akhirnya pandangannya berhenti saat ia menenmukan bungkus coklat yang dibawanya tergeletak di meja ruang tamu. Cepat-cepat ia ambil dan kembali ke kursi panasnya. Dibacanya label yang tertempel di bungkus itu.

"Uh? To Blonde Celestial Mage… dari mana dia tahu gue pirang dan celestial mage? Ajaib bener…" Lucy menyerngitkan alisnya.

"Ahhhh… mungkin! Mira ga bisa lihat tulisan di cover ini karena dia bukan celestial mage kaya gue! Brati ni buku beneran khusus buat gue yang notabene celestial mage….hmmmm.. yo yo yo…. Betul itu…." gumam Lucy kepada dirinya sendiri. Saat ini, pemikiran itu adalah pemikiran yang paling mendekati logika atau kenyataan dari situasi saat ini. Setelah puas dengan pemikiran briliannya, cewek pirang ini kembali focus dengan buku usang yang saat ini sudah terbuka lebar. Perlahan suatu tulisan muncul di lembar buku itu. (**Me:** inget waktu Harry Potter nemu buku yang bisa muncul tulisannya waktu dia bertanya dengan cara menulis? Buku ini muncul tulisannya dengan merespon pikiran Lucy)

_Wanna Try?_

"Huh? Maksudnya?"

_Ambil penamu kalau kau penasaran…_

"Wii… ni buku bisa baca pikiran gue…. Amazing! Oke." Ia mengambil penanya sesuai dengan yang diperintahkan oleh buku itu. '_Berbahaya ga ya..? Gue agak-agak takut nih.. jangan-jangan ni buku buat nyantet…hiiiii…' _ pikir Lucy sambil bergidik.

_Gue kaga berbahaya, Non. Lo kata gue dukun, maen santet-santetan. Kasian dah, cakep-cakep otaknya separo alias oon…_

Urat kesabaran Lucy muncul. '_Gue pikir ni buku ngomongnya sopan, sialan bener gue dikatain oon sama buku jelek. OTAK GUE UTUH! Kaga separoh…Grrr… Heh Buku! Gue cuma waspada. Ngerti ga lo? WASPADA.'_ Geram Lucy dalam hati. Baru kali ini ia dihina dina oleh sebuah buku. BUKU! Demi Holy Mavis!

_Waspada sama oon kadang beda tipis, Non.. Balik ke awal, lo penasaran kaga? Kalo kaga, gue bertapa lagi neh…_

"Sarap ni buku emang. Ada jinnya kali yak.. Iye iyee! Gue penasaran. Terus kudu ngapain nih?" Tanya Lucy dengan nada kesal. Cewek pirang itu bersandar dengan malas di kursinya. Tangannya terlipat di depan dadanya. Ia sedikit geli melihat kenyataan kalau ia sendirian, di kamarnya, berbicara, dengan buku, lebih sialnya lagi, dikatain bego sama buku jelek. Kalau ada yang lihat kondisinya saat ini, bisa dipastikan mereka bakal telpon penerangan, ambulance bakal datang dan kirim dia ke rumah sakit jiwa.

_Kaga segitunya kali… sampe jadi sarap di rumah sakit jiwa…_

"Heh! Bajigur oncom lo jawab-jawab mulu daritadi. Sarap beneran gue lama-lama…" dengusnya kesal. Ia bersandar di meja. Kedua tangannya menyangga kepalanya. Pikirannya udah butek dengan segala hina dina yang sedari tadi ia jalani dengan buku edan ini.

_ Let's Start.. :)_

* * *

**Tadaa…. Sekian chapter pertama saya…..**

**Maafkan kalo ada yang kurang berkenan di hati pemirsa…. :(**

**Masih newbie… masih cupu… butuh RnR.. Jangan galak-galak ya minna…..**

**Matursuwun…:3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Mizuna-san:** Ane bakal rajin update kok… hahaha… daripada digebukin massa.. Ayo di follow n d fave sodara…:3 Matursuwun…:3

Minna~~ Ane di suruh sodara nerjemahin cerita ini ke inggris..TT _ TT depresi oh depresii….TT~TT

Perlukah saya convert ke inggris? Review pliss..TT~TT arigato…

* * *

**Reminder**

_Waspada sama oon kadang beda tipis, Non.. Balik ke awal, lo penasaran kaga? Kalo kaga, gue bertapa lagi neh…_

"Sarap ni buku emang. Ada jinnya kali yak.. Iye iyee! Gue penasaran. Terus kudu ngapain nih?" Tanya Lucy dengan nada kesal. Cewek pirang itu bersandar dengan malas di kursinya. Tangannya terlipat di depan dadanya. Ia sedikit geli melihat kenyataan kalau ia sendirian, di kamarnya, berbicara, dengan buku, lebih sialnya lagi, dikatain bego sama buku jelek. Kalau ada yang lihat kondisinya saat ini, bisa dipastikan mereka bakal telpon penerangan, ambulance bakal datang dan kirim dia ke rumah sakit jiwa.

_Kaga segitunya kali… sampe jadi sarap di rumah sakit jiwa…_

"Heh! Bajigur oncom lo jawab-jawab mulu daritadi. Sarap beneran gue lama-lama…" dengusnya kesal. Ia bersandar di meja. Kedua tangannya menyangga kepalanya. Pikirannya udah butek dengan segala hina dina yang sedari tadi ia jalani dengan buku edan ini.

_ Let's Start.. :)_

* * *

"Hoh.. crap… perasaan gue ga enak beneran.. Tapi uda kadung ujyan, becyek, ga ad ojyek (**Slap! Lucy : **- super death glare- Heh! Ente ngapain bikin ane ngomong ala Cincau Lawura! **Me : **-gulp, sembah sujud- Ampun Nyonyaaaa….! **Lucy : **-devil grin- LUCY KICK! **Me :** Ughyaaaaaaa…..a….a….a). Lucy mendesah berat.

_Baru kali ini gue lihat celestial mage alay kaya lo… Lo pasti penggemarnya Cincau Lawura yaw? Deh… Eike ga habis pikir dapet kerjaan sama celestial mage alay kaya situ.. khu khu khu…_

Mata Lucy melotot. '_ALAY?ALAY?! Gue sexy bahenol cerdas malang melintang begindang dikatain ALAY!? Sama buku yang bahkan kaga punya muka?! Muke gile ni buku minta di oseng-oseng…' _tangannya mengepal dengan jengkel, urat kesabarannya sekarang beranak pinak, dan pada akhirnya Lucy harus mengalah karena ia tahu kalo ia meneruskan hal idiot ini dengan buku jelek itu, hal paling jelas terjadi adalah, Lucy jadi sarap.

_Kalo ane punya muka, nama ane bukan The Story.. Tapi Pesbuk.. alias Facebook…khu khu khu…. Muke gile manusia jaman sekarang, makannya oseng-oseng buku….ckckck…._

"Ughyaaaaa…! Diem lo balekoko! Bawel banget jadi barang! Uda cepetan mulai, udah kadung basah, sekalian aja nyebur empang!" seru Lucy dengan sewot. Tangannya mengetuk-ngetukkan pena malang itu ke meja dengan nggak sabaran.

_Tulis nama lengkap lo.._

"Heh, masa lo ga tahu nama gue?" Tanya Lucy dengan begonya.

_Lo kata gue lurah apa bisa tahu nama orang sekampung? Bawel amat sih disuruh nulis doank…cepetan! Mules nih gueeee…_

Muka Lucy langsung helpless gara-gara dihina-dina lagi sama buku jelek. Facebook? Apaan tuh? Muka Buku? Heck? Buku bisa mules? Bokernya model gimana tuh? Kepala Lucy penuh dengan pikiran dan pertanyaan gak penting yang pada akhirnya –dengan bijak- dicuekin sama The Story. Menyerah dengan keadaan, Lucy akhirnya menulis nama lengkapnya.

_Lucy Heartfilia_

Tulisan tangannya menghilang dan muncul kembali di pucuk kiri atas halaman itu. Terpukau dengan keanehan itu membuat Lucy menganga lebar.

_Non, cakep-cakep, mingkem donk… Kasien ane lo ilerin kaya gini…. TT~TT_

Lucy meradang membaca tulisan itu. Cepat-cepat ia menutup mulutnya dan mengelap iler yang udah membanjir.

_Sekarang tulis nama orang yang berharga di hidup lo.._

Dengan cekatan Lucy menulis nama ayah dan ibunya. Tapi nama mereka berdua menghilang dan tidak muncul lagi.

"Eh, Kenapa?"

_Lo nggak bisa melibatkan orang yang uda pindah ke Spirit Realm. Tulis aja nama orang yang masih hidup, Non… Gue bukan Tuhan yang bisa bikin orang hidup…_

Lucy mendesah kecewa, tapi pada akhirnya ia menuliskan nama teamnya, siapa lagi kalo bukan Natsu si abnormal pinky, Gray si putri stripper, Erza si Titania atau menurut Lucy 'Dada Besi' karena kebiasaannya yang selalu bikin orang gegar otak setelah kepala mereka bersentuhan dengan baju zirahnya.

Opa Makarov, Levy-chan, Nonik Wendy, Cece Mira, Jeng Cana, Madam Juvia, Tante Evergreen, Teh Bisca, Babe Laxus, Koko Elfman, Bang Alzack, Sinyo Romeo, Encang Gajeel, Meme Lisanna, semua anggota Fairy Tail dia tulis satu-satu. Semuanya menghilang dan muncul kembali di bawah namanya. Nama anggota Team Natsu berwarna merah. Nama Levy-chan, Encang Gajeel, Cece Mira, Babe Laxus, dan Madam Juvia berwarna biru. Yang lainnya berwarna hitam. Menyadari adanya perbedaan warna pada nama-nama tersebut, Lucy bersiap mengatakan pendapatnya namun The Story sudah menuliskan perintah lain.

_Tuliskan nama orang yang paling lo takutin dalam hidup lo.._

Lucy menggigit-gigit penanya sambil memutar bola matanya. Satu-satunya orang yang paling Lucy takuti adalah Minerva. Peristiwa Naval Battle yang hampir mencabut nyawanya membuat cewek pirang ini bergidik ngeri. Bulu kuduknya berdiri. Dengan cepat ia menulis nama Minerva dan berharap nama itu menghilang begitu saja, nggak akan muncul lagi. Salah. Nama Minerva muncul kembali dan berwarna ungu. '_Kurang asem… beneran apes gue…. Ngapain juga ni nama Nyai Grandong pake muncul…grrrr….'_

Wajah Lucy jadi suram karena nama Minerva. The Story sepertinya bisa mengerti dan memberikan kalimat "penghiburan".

_Lhah… si Eneng… pake suram segala. Belum juga dicipok beneran sama Minerva…_

Urat-urat kesabaran Lucy kembali muncul membaca kalimat itu. Ini buku mesum.. atau kebelet kawin sih? Cipak cipok yang dipikirin. Sama Minerva pula. Lucy masih suka sama cowok. Brondong pun dijabanin daripada sama Nyai Grandong. Lucy mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan frustasi dan menghempaskan kepalanya ke atas The Story. Setelah beberapa saat, ia mengangkat kepalanya dan kembali memfokuskan pikirannya kepada The Story.

_Udah selesai mbak, depresinya? Khu khu khu…. Sekarang tuliskan nama orang yang paling bikin lo penasaran!_

Huumm…. Lagi-lagi pena malang itu menjadi korban gigi Lucy. Sambil menggumamkan lagu, bayangan setiap orang yang pernah ia kenal terlintas di benaknya. Terlintas satu orang yang paling pengen dia usilin.

_Rogue Cheney_

Nama Rogue menghilang dan muncul kembali dengan warna hijau. Jidat Lucy semakin berkerut saking bingungnya dia dengan segala macam yang The Story lakukan. Okelah semua udah dilakuin sama Lucy. Ia meregangkan otot-otot tangannya dan menguap lebar. Aroma strawberry menguap dari mulutnya. Lucy menggosok-gosok matanya dengan tangannya dan kembali focus dengan buku hina-dina itu. Matanya melotot.

_Wuedehhh… jigongnyaa… baru skale ini saya nemu celestial mage wangi kaya Non… khu khu khu… habis makan apa non?_

Bulu kuduk Lucy berdiri dan keringat dingin mengalir. '_Ini buku ngajak berantem kayanya…. Mana bisa buku tua jelek gini cium bau jigong gue?!'._ Lucy jadi merinding sendiri membayangkan The Story punya muka, terutama mata, hidung, dan mulut. Bisa-bisa dia gelar acara pengusiran setan. Ritual kecilnya pun ia mulai. Tarik nafas panjang, tahan sebentar, buang. Lakukan sampai 5 kali. Kali ini The Story menulis lagi.

_Jangan kelamaan Non, nti kentut…._

Kali ini Lucy berdiri ke kamar mandi dan menjedotkan kepalanya ke tembok berkali-kali. Setelah 2 benjolen ungu sukses tercipta, ia kembali ke kursi panasny yang siap mengambil segala kewarasannya. Matanya udah menerawang, pasrah diapain aja sama The Story. Udah siap jadi sarap. Dan akhirnya perintah terakhir The Story.

_Tulis nama orang yang paling TERAKHIR, yang paling lo nggak pengen temuin di dunia.._

Lucy menaikkan alisnya, dan mulai berpikir keras mengenai orang yang cocok dengan kriteria tersebut. Ia memilin rambutnya dan memutar matanya. Sekali-sekali memejamkan mata. Owh yeah… orang paling jengkelin sedunia, orang paling congkak sedunia, orang paling rese sedunia, orang terakhir yang akan dia pilih – amit-amit jabang baby – sebagai pacar atau suami atau pembantu kalo di dunia ini cuma tersisa populasi cowok-cowok pembuat stroke. Ia menulis dengan manyun-manyun.

_Sting Eucliffe_

Nama itu tidak menghilang dan membuat Lucy tiba-tiba panik. Namanya dan nama Sting bersinar dan berubah warna menjadi putih. Kemudian semua nama bersinar dan semua huruf terangkat ke udara dan berputar-putar membentuk satu lingkar mantra. Lucy menutup matanya dari cahaya yang menyilaukan dan merasakan energi aneh, sangat besar,dan ada lebih dari 1. Ia merasakan kehadiran 2, bukan, 3 orang di dalam ruangannya. Beberapa saat kemudian energy itu menghilang dan meninggalkan buku tua itu tergeletak. Lucy membuka matanya perlahan dan melihat sekeliling, mengamati perubahan yang mungkin terjadi.

"Gila… energi apaan tadi.. buesar banget…. Ugh…." Ia memijat-mijat kepalanya, merasa pusing dengan tekanan energi yang luar biasa besar itu. Perlahan ia kembali memusatkan perhatiannya ke The Story. Kali ini Lucy tahu apa yang berbeda. The Story berubah. Hard Cover dengan judul The Script yang terukir dengan polesan emas. Lembarannya berwarna coklat, tapi tidak berbau menyengat seperti The Story. Di halaman pertama, ada judul _The Characters._ Dan yang membuat Lucy semakin gila, adalah semua hurufnya selain judul bab, merupakan huruf kuno yang harus dibaca dengan Gale Force.

Kepala Lucy mau pecah rasanya merasakan hari ini. Ia memutuskan pergi dari kursi panasnya dan beralih ke kasur surga yang auranya mengundang banget buat siapapun yang merasa kadar kewarasannya tinggal segede upil. Baru saja ia merebahkan badannya dan memejamkan mata, suara seseorang bergema di kamarnya.

"_Bangun oeyyy…. Enak banget lo bobo… gue juga mau… bangun-bangun! Angkat tuh lo punya pantat!" _

* * *

**Tadaaa… chapter 2 finish..hohoho**

**RnR sodara2..:D**

**Komen2 kalian mendorong ane jadi semangat update nih…**

**Trims2…. Arigatoooo**

**Matursuwun…:3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Mizuna-san/Erin :** Gpp kq…:D Sante aja…wkwkw… Hu-uh… pasti bakal ada saingannya… Nggak seru dunk ga ada saingannya..XD.. Jangan lupa saran / kritik ya… klo misal uda tercium hawa2 mbosenin dr FF ni, kritik aja….:D. Tapi yg sopan yahhh…hahah… Makasih ya udah di review sblumnya…. *blush– bow down - *

**LenUchiwa : ** Makasih kritiknya…:D Klo misal ada saran buat perkembangan ceritanya, lsg komen aj..:D. Trims2 sblumnya uda di review… *blush – bow down - *

Minna…

Maafkan daku, yang telat update.. TT_TT. Tugas flash yang menggila bikin senewen setengah mati….

Oia, ane juga mau kasih tau sekali lagi… ane pake bahasa indo gaholl.. karena jujur aja kurang sreg buat FF satu ini dengan Indo resmi. Maafkan kalo ada kacau tata bahasa, kurangnya tanda baca.. atau kesalahan ketik… Karena ane baru pertama kali bikin FF… TT_TT. Ane janji bakal coba bikin FF lainnya dengan Indo resmi. Karna resmi atopun gahol, Indo tetep the best! Jangan lupa RnR ya…:) Kritik boleh tapi tetep yang sopan ya…:D

Arigatooo minna… *blush – bow down - *

"Tralala" – dialog karakter

_"Tralala"- dialog The Whisperer_

_'Tralala'- pikiran karakter_

* * *

**Reminder**

Kepala Lucy mau pecah rasanya merasakan hari ini. Ia memutuskan pergi dari kursi panasnya dan beralih ke kasur surga yang auranya mengundang banget buat siapapun yang merasa kadar kewarasannya tinggal segede upil. Baru saja ia merebahkan badannya dan memejamkan mata, suara seseorang bergema di kamarnya.

"_Bangun oeyyy…. Enak banget lo bobo… gue juga mau… bangun-bangun! Angkat tuh lo punya pantat!"_

* * *

Mata Lucy seketika terbuka lebar.

"Siapa tuh?!" teriak Lucy dengan penuh ketakutan. Ia bangkit dan meraih selimutnya. Ia membungkus dirinya seperti kepompong dengan selimutnya dan duduk merapat di ujung dalam kasurnya. Keringat dingin mulai bermunculan. Ia yakin seyakin-yakinnya, hanya dia, sendirian, di rumahnya. Nggak ada orang lain. Lucy berusaha menenangkan dirinya dan memusatkan pendengarannya untuk mendeteksi adanya pergerakan dari makhluk lain di dalam apartmen mungilnya.

_"Hohoho… maap, maap bikin kaget."_ Suara misterius itu bergema lagi di dalam ruangannya. Kali ini, Lucy mengaitkan alisnya. (**Lucy :** Emang alis manusia bisa di-'kaitin' kaya ibu-ibu 'nyantolin' hanger di tali jemuran ya? **Me : **Uhmmm… Lucy... Ane jadi mikir yang lagi tulalit ni lo.. ato ane? **Natsu :** Luce and Bubeh-san. **Me & Lucy :** -death glare- JuJitSu/Lucy Kick! (JUrus JIwit SUsu buat para cowok tole)).

_'Tunggu, ini… bukan bergema di ruangan… Lebih kaya… di dalam kepala gue…?' _pikir Lucy. Suara itu begitu dekat dan seperti berasal dari dalam dirinya sendiri.

_"Yuupii… bener sekale tebakannya. Gue ada di dalam kepala lo… ada di dalam otak lo…"_ suara itu menjawab dilanjutkan dengan tawa kecil. Lucy semakin merinding. Tidak hanya percakapannya dengan The Story yang menurutnya membuat frustasi. Hilangnya The Story yang digantikan dengan The Script, munculnya 3 energi luar biasa kuat di apartmen mungilnya udah cukup membuat kadar kewarasannya menurun drastis. Sekarang muncul lagi suara-suara ajaib yang bergema di dalam otaknya. Lucy pingin banget nangis sekeras-kerasnya, berharap semua cuma mimpi. Sayangnya, ini adalah kenyataan.

_'Sabar Lucy…. Bukan skali ini aja kok, hidup lo di ambang batas sarap dan waras. Tenang…'_ Lucy mengelus-elus dadanya. Ia berusaha menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Cewek pirang itupun tersenyum kecil, ia merasa sedikit lega dan tenang. Ia mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi lebih tegak, tangannya terlipat di depan dadanya, matanya terpejam. Pikirannya saat ini terpusat kepada suara misterius itu.

_"Nee… ayo main."_ Suara misterius itu terdengar manja. Lucy menaikkan alisnya pertanda keheranan. Ia membuka matanya. Perlahan ia memijat kepalanya,berusaha membuat dirinya menjadi lebih relaks. Cewek pirang itupun menghembuskan nafas dan memutuskan untuk mencoba berkomunikasi dengan suara misterius itu.

"Maksud lo 'main'? Gue ga ngerti. Lagipula, lo, siapa?" Jawab Lucy dengan penuh tanda Tanya. Suara itu tertawa kecil, dan terdengar seperti… mendesah? Firasat Lucy makin nggak enak seiring berjalannya waktu.

_"Panggil aja.. uhm… The Whisper.. hihihi. Ayo main! Lo tadi udah main sama The Story kan?"_ mendengar nama The Story, Lucy semakin yakin kalau keputusannya menerima tawaran The Story sebelumnya, adalah keputusan terbodoh, kesalahan besar dalam hidupnya. Sekarang ia dipaksa untuk mengikuti permainan yang bisa jadi membawa penyesalan dalam hidupnya. Ia memutuskan untuk diam.

_"Sekarang… giliran gue yang bakal nemenin lo main! Aye! Kita mulai!" _Lucy yakin sejuta persen, ia bisa merasakan suara itu a.k.a The Whisper menyeringai lebar.

"Tung-" sebelum Lucy sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia merasakan pandangannya menjadi menjadi kabur dan perlahan menjadi gelap. Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya setelah ini. Yang ia ingat sebelum pandangannya menjadi gelap, adalah suara tawa kekanak-kanakan The Whisper bergema di kepalanya.

Saat ini mari kita lihat Lucy. Pandangannya kosong. Bola matanya bukan lagi berwarna coklat, tapi hitam dan kosong. Lucy Heartfilia 100% di bawah kontrol The Whisper. Tiba-tiba ia bangkit berdiri tanpa mengeluarkan komentar apapun. Ia berjalan ke mejanya dan kembali duduk di kursi panas.

"_Sekarang lo ambil pena, buka The Script." _Tubuh Lucy melakukan sesuai dengan suara yang memerintahnya.

_"Sekarang, lo tulis seeeemmmuuuaaaaa yang bakal gue bilang ke lo. Ngerti? Kalo iya, mengangguk." _Lucy mengangguk pelan. The Whisper ber-'yuhuu' ria, nggak sabar untuk bermain.

_"Good! Sekarang, lo tulis ini…" _The Whisper mengatakan banyak hal. Suaranya terdengar ceria dan Lucy menuliskan semua yang The Whisper katakan. Matahari mulai terbenam, udah sekitar 2 jam Lucy menulis tanpa henti. (**Lucy : **Bubeh-san…. Gila lo bikin gue nulis non-stop 2 jam… **Me :** Gue jugaa… The Whisper ngerjain gue juga sekarang..-sigh- **Lucy :** -tepok jidat- Skali-kalinya gue dapet author dikerjain karakter sendiri… tangan gue udah keriting nih kaya indomie…! **Me : **-sulking-).

Jam di apartmen Lucy menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Itu artinya, celestial mage kita yang melas, udah menulis selama 3, 5 jam, non-stop! Bayangin aja gimana keritingnya tangan Lucy.

_"Yeee! Selesai! Lucy cucok deh.. sekarang, bangun!"_ Bola mata Lucy seketika berubah menjadi seperti semula, ia terkesiap. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Ia merasakan telapak tangannya basah. Keringat dingin sekarang membanjiri tubuhnya. Wajah Lucy merengut. Ia melihat sekeliling dan kaget mendapati hari sudah malam.

"Lhah? Ngapain gue duduk di sini?" Lucy celingukan mendapati dirinya sedang duduk di kursi panas. Tangannya terulur ingin mengambil selembar tisu yang berada di atas meja, tapi gerakannya terhenti saat ia merasakan sakit yang menusuk di pergelangan tangan kanannya. Lucy meringis kesakitan dan akhirnya memutar-mutar pergelangan tangannya, berharap bisa melemaskan otot-ototnya dari rasa kram yang menyakitkan. Kali ini ia meregangkan otot punggungnya yang diramaikan dengan bunyi –kraaak- dan –kreeuk-.

"Adeeh… tulang-tulang gue… berasa paduan suara…" rengek Lucy. Perlahan ia bangkit berdiri dan menghasilkan bunyi –grataaak-.

"Boyok gueeeee….. Demi Mavis, gue encok? Tragis banget hidup guee.." rengeknya lagi. Ia memijat-mijat pinggangnya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur. Celestial mage kita yang malang, harus berjalan sambil membungkuk-bungkuk. Tangannya masih memijat-mijat pinggangnya. Sesampainya di dapur, ia membongkar kotak obat, dan menemukan obat pegel linu cap 'Sepak Gajah'. Lucy cepat-cepat meminumnya, dan benar aja. Seperti namanya, 'Sepak Gajah', Lucy merasakan badannya linu-linu luar biasa. Bagai disepak gajah.

"Salah beli obat gue kayanya… kalo gue minum obat kuat 'Pria Jantan', bisa-bisa gue jadi Elfman kedua…" gumamnya nggak penting.

Sementara itu…

"Hat-chuu.. – sroot -" Elfman bersin-bersin. Sekalipun badannya gede kaya KingKong, siapa yang tahu kalo ternyata dia bersin kaya bayi. Lembut banget.

"Bersin kaya gini, kalo ketahuan orang guild, gue ga jantan lagi. Man…" gumamnya sembari ngupil.

Balik lagi…

-Gruuooooo….- Perut Lucy melakukan paduan suara dengan nada tinggi. Penduduk di perut Lucy demo minta makan. Dengan lemas Lucy melihat kulkas. Tersisa telur. Ia melongok ke lemari penyimpan makanan.

"Ajigile… kaya restoran aje ni lemari. Mau makan rendang ada. Soto ada. Sate ada. Makan apa ya gue hari ini? Ah… Ayam panggang aje deh." Gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Tahukah kalian apa yang Lucy makan?

"Derita anak kos-kosan… Duit seret, mau makan enak cuma bisa ngicipin rasa indomie satu-satu…" rengek Lucy dengan melas. Airmata membanjiri wajahnya secara komikal. Yup, semua nama makanan di atas adalah rasa-rasa di indomie. Maklumlah.

Sementara itu, kembali ke beberapa jam sebelumnya, di saat yang sama, saat Lucy hilang kesadaran…

* * *

(Bro Natsu)

Ia sedang mencabuti rumput di halaman rumahnya saat tiba-tiba pandangannya menjadi kabur dan gelap. Ia terjatuh dengan posisi nungging di halaman rumahnya. 10 menit kemudian, ia tersadar dan harus menggunakan bantuan Happy untuk berdiri karena encok.

* * *

(Akang Gray)

Gray sedang berjalan-jalan di Central Park saat kehilangan kesadaran. 10 menit kemudian ia sadar dan harus melarikan diri dari Kantib, yang mengiranya sebagai maniak dan pedofil, karena saat tersadar, ia hanya mengenakan boxernya dan di sekitarnya terdapat banyak anak di bawah umur.

* * *

(Tacik Erza)

Erza berada di toko Cake and Bakery favoritnya, membeli sekotak besar Strawberry Cheesecake untuk stok 'cemilan sehat' di rumahnya. Pak Tua yang memberikan kue itu, harus memberikan ganti kue yang baru karena Erza menjatuhkannya saat tiba-tiba koleng, nggak sadarkan diri. 10 menit kemudian ia sadar dan mendapati 5 kotak 'camilan sehatnya' di keretanya. Pak Tua cuma bisa mewek karena harus kasih Erza extra cake, demi menyelamatkan tokonya dari murka Erza.

* * *

(Levy-chan dan Encang Gajeel)

Levy terbangun setelah selama 10 menit petugas perpustakaan berusaha membangunkannya. Ia terjatuh saat mau mengambil buku ilmiah reproduksi di rak atas. Ia hilang kesadaran dan jatuh menimpa Gajeel yang notabene udah setengah mati menahan dirinya supaya nggak semaput. (**Me : **Ooooooo….. buku reproduksi… *cough* **Levy : **-blush- Ano.. buat tutorial Bubeh-san… -fainted again- **Me : **-sweatdrop, teasing Gajeel- *cough* Tutorial *cough* reproduksi *cough* kapan praktek? **Gajeel : **-nosebleed- secepatnya…. –blushing hard, eating library's iron door handle-).

* * *

(Madam Juvia)

Ditemukan setengah tenggelam di tambak mujaer, belakang guild Blue Pegasus. Juvia sedang memancing. Seekor mujaer besar menarik umpannya. Juvia baru saja berdiri, mau menarik balik pancingnya, tapi keburu kolaps. Celakanya, kolaps nyemplung ke tambak mujaer yang konon dalamnya, cuma sepinggang Juvia. Mister Lyon mendengar suara barang jatuh di tambak dari kamarnya yang dekat dengan tambak. Ia menolong Juvia dan 10 menit kemudian Juvia bikin 1 guild Blue Pegasus tenggelam. Madam pecinta air itu kaget setengah tewas karena ia terbangun di sebelah Mister Lyon dengan menggunakan baju yang berbeda. Tebak siapa yang sukarela gantiin baju Juvia?

* * *

(Cece Mira)

Mira sedang belajar melukis dengan Mas Reedus. Mira koleng dan jatuh menimpa kanvas yang sedang dikerjakannya. 10 menit kemudian, Mira bangun sambil nangis sekencang-kencangnya dan akhirnya melakukan take-over satan soul setelah mendengar Wakaba mengatakan bahwa ia menemukan kanvas dengan lukisan yang lebih 'cacad' daripada lukisan anak kecil. Wakaba nggak tahu kalo kanvas yang ia temukan tergeletak di guild adalah punya Mira

* * *

(Babe Laxus)

Secara Laxus udah tua, dia paling ogah pergi ke dokter gigi. Takut dikasih kawatlah, takut dibiuslah. Akhirnya Laxus muncul dengan gaya baru. Hari itu ia nongkrong di lantai dua, di Fairy Tail sambil nyirih, demi menjaga kesehatan giginya. Tiba-tiba ia merasa mengantuk sekali dan akhirnya pingsan dengan kondisi tersedak sirih yang masih berdiam di dalam mulutnya. Laki dan Kinana yang melihat itu, langsung berlari menolong Laxus. Macao dan Neb berusaha mengeluarkan sirih yang nyangkut di tenggorokan Laxus dengan cara meninju-ninju perut Laxus. Sirih itu akhirnya berhasil keluar. Tapi Macao keterusan dan nggak sadar, kalo Laxus uda bangun. Tukang sambar gledek mengamuk, dan menyetrum Macao sampai kering.

* * *

(Sting-kun dan A'a Rogue)

Mereka sedang mengadu ikan cupang peliharaan mereka saat kehilangan kesadaran. Sting tergeletak di lantai, sementara Rogue, tergeletak di kursi dengan mulut menganga. 10 menit kemudian, Rogue sadar dan harus mengganti bajunya yang basah karena ilernya. Sting bersin-bersin hebat karena Orga dengan sadis menyapu lantai dan mengarahkan sapunya ke wajah Sting. Beberapa jam berikutnya, Sting merasakan pergelangan tangan kanannya kram, tanpa tahu sebabnya.

* * *

(Nyai Minerva)

Ia sedang memasak Cotto Makassar. Maunya sih, mengambil gula dan cairan asam jawa dari rak. Gula untuk Cotto Makassar. Cairan asam jawa buat sayur asem. Di tangan Minerva sekarang ada sebotol cairan asam jawa, siap diolah jadi sayur asem. Apa dikata… Minerva limbung, botol cairan asam jawa itu jatuh ke dalam masakan Cotto Makassar. 10 menit kemudian Minerva sadar. Tapi, ia lupa mengenai sayur asem. Jadilah ia anggap Cotto Makassarnya selesai. Ia memanggil Sting, Rogue, Orga, dan Rufus untuk makan. Tahukah kalian? Orga mendadak nyetrum sana sini. Rufus amnesia, semua memorynya kacau, sebagian hilang. Rogue mendadak pasang 'duckface' pose, dan Sting. Yeah, Sting. Jadi kuda lumping. Tahu kenapa? Ingat kalo botol cairan asam jawa ikut jatuh ke panci Cotto? Owh yeah… dengan polos nan idiotnya - (**Me : **-fangirling- kyaaaaaaaaaaaa… aampuni aku kakanda.. mengatakan dikau idiot.. –sulking- ** Sting : ** -breathless.. finally puke- No more 'Sexy Sting' after this! Especially for Petra-San! **Me : **Sting-kuuunnnn…..- crying like a baby-) - Sting memakan botol itu. Mentang-mentang botolnya imut-imut, Sting beralasan nggak kelihatan (**Me : **-tepok jidat atas keidiotan Sting-). Jadilah pertunjukkan dadakan, Sting makan beling ala kuda lumping.

* * *

**Tadaa… chapter 3 selesai…..^^**

**NB: Yang ane ceritakan hanya nama yang memiliki warna berbeda saat Lucy menulis di The Story… jadinya ya itu di atas…:p**

**Yosh… setelah bergadang dengan yang namanya flash,java,dan sebangsanya selama 2 hari penuh, baru sekarang ane bisa update..**

**Ugh…mungkin agak serius ya di bagian ini? Uhmm. Ayo2… ane butuh RnR…TT~TT**

**Dan diriku juga merasa agak kacau… benarkah? Maklum.. kerjanya subuh-subuh… TT^TT**

**Oia…Makasih banyak lhoo yang sudah lihat cerita ane… :'D**

**Ditunggu masukan dan surat cintanya yaa…. hahaha #plakkk – digampar pacar di kampung-**

**RnR!**

**Matursuwun.. :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**LenUchiwa **: Ahahaha.. makasi..:D untung ada perbaikan… makasih kritiknya…:D

**Hime arisaa ** : Makasi..:D Uwoo…. ga nyangka gaya ngomong saya ternyata susah juga dimengerti..wkwkkw. Aye! EYD bakal diplajari lagi..hhohoh

**Mizuna-san **: Ia dunk..masa ga ada hubungannya.. wkwkwk.. nge-FAV? KUDU! Hahaha…sekarang aq bingung harus mulai "terror"-nya The Script dari siapa dulu… Butuh pencerahan. ASAP kq updatenya..(semoga TT^TT).

Ho? Akhirnya bkin juga..wkakaka… Iooo.. sibuk sekale dengan sgala praktikum…TT^TT

Ara2~.. Heppy bday Erin-chan..:D Wishing u oooollll d bezt ya….:* maap telat…ahhaah

**Mikuo-V0kal0d** :Jiah.. jgn galau2 kaka..:D kalo galau, kita mimpiin Sting-kun bersama XD..

**NamikazeMinatoUzumaki **: Ia donkk.. hahaha.. Ga akan saya biarkan Sting nampang gratisan di FF ini..wkwkwk. Sting suka Lucy? Uhhn… kasih tau ga yaa… Tunggu aja kaka..hahah

**Pidachan99 **: Lhoh…. Kecewa wes… TT… baru sekarang dicariin..TT. Aku sensi banget sama Nyai Minerva.. tapi kasihan juga sama para pejantan Sabertooth…wkwkwk… Ditunggu aja tali jodohnya Lucy Sting kalo emang jodoh….XD (Dikeplak fangirlnya Sting and Lucy.. ). Tunggu ya nak…secepatnya update…! ^^v

**I Love Erza **: Hwakakaka…. Bingung sih kalo pingsannya biasa-biasa aja.. Kudu yang ruaaaarrr binasa! (ane dihajar sama orang2 yg pingsan di cerita ane.. ). Ahahaha… pecinta Kaka Rufus kah? Perlukah ane pairingkan dia? Tapi ga ada bayangan sama siapa…. Kasih aja sarannya… hahahah.. Ane percepat updatenya… Yosh..!

Sodara sekalian! Ane kembali dari dunia lain! Hohoh.. bukan.. bukan tempatnya abang sama mbak demit… Ane kembali dari dunia yang mengharuskan ane berpelukan dengan berbagai macam "benda halus" alias software…TT^TT. Ane sekarang lagi pusing dengan tugas, membuat game memory pake adobe flash… Siapakah yang rela bantu ane? TT^TT. Harap dimaklumi ya.. karena kegiatan praktikum gila ini, ane jadi suka telat update.. huhuh… Maafkan updatenya yang telat.

Sekarang mari kita lihat hari pertama dalam hidup Lucy dan 'kandidat' yang dipilih oleh the Whisper untuk berpartisipasi dalam game selanjutnya.

* * *

**Reminder**

(Nyai Minerva)

Ia sedang memasak Cotto Makassar. Maunya sih, mengambil gula dan cairan asam jawa dari rak. Gula untuk Cotto Makassar. Cairan asam jawa buat sayur asem. Di tangan Minerva sekarang ada sebotol cairan asam jawa, siap diolah jadi sayur asem. Apa dikata… Minerva limbung, botol cairan asam jawa itu jatuh ke dalam masakan Cotto Makassar. 10 menit kemudian Minerva sadar. Tapi, ia lupa mengenai sayur asem. Jadilah ia anggap Cotto Makassarnya selesai. Ia memanggil Sting, Rogue, Orga, dan Rufus untuk makan. Tahukah kalian? Orga mendadak nyetrum sana sini. Rufus amnesia, semua memorynya kacau, sebagian hilang. Rogue mendadak pasang 'duckface' pose, dan Sting. Yeah, Sting. Jadi kuda lumping. Tahu kenapa? Ingat kalo botol cairan asam jawa ikut jatuh ke panci Cotto? Owh yeah… dengan polos nan idiotnya - (**Me : **-fangirling- kyaaaaaaaaaaaa… aampuni aku kakanda.. mengatakan dikau idiot.. –sulking- ** Sting : ** -breathless.. finally puke- No more 'Sexy Sting' after this! Especially for Petra-San! **Me : **Sting-kuuunnnn…..- crying like a baby-) - Sting memakan botol itu. Mentang-mentang botolnya imut-imut, Sting beralasan nggak kelihatan (**Me : **-tepok jidat atas keidiotan Sting-). Jadilah pertunjukkan dadakan, Sting makan beling ala kuda lumping.

* * *

Suara air yang berjatuhan, ramai-ramai menghajar jendela Lucy. Celestial Mage kesayangan kita, tidur bergelung semakin rapat di dalam selimutnya. Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 11.50 malam, 10 menit menjelang pergantian hari baru. Dengkuran halus terdengar memenuhi kamar tidurnya.

_"Jadi… kita mulai sekarang?"_ sebuah suara berat berbisik ditengah ruangan. Tak lama kemudian, sebuah suara kekanak-kanakan, ikut berbicara.

_"Hmm.. terserah Tuan sih… Tuan mau mulai sekarang?"_ balasnya sambil berbisik. Yang dipanggil 'Tuan' berdeham dan terdengar suara –kraak- saat ia meregangkan otot-otot tangannya. Ia bangkit berdiri dari sofa di ruang tamu Lucy dan berjalan memasuki kamar tidur Lucy. Ia berdiri di pinggir kasur, tubuhnya tegap membayang-bayangi sosok mungil Lucy yang sedang tertidur pulas. Sosok itu mengamati Lucy dengan seksama. Beberapa saat kemudian, pandangannya beralih ke sumber suara kekanak-kakan itu.

_"Kamu yakin? Dia 100% sudah siap?" _bisiknya lagi. Mereka beruntung, suara mereka tersamarkan oleh suara hujan yang deras di luar sana. Pemilik suara anak-anak itu, mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

_"Dia udah siap 100% kok, Tuan. Kalo mau mulai sekarang, saya bakal bangunin 'dia'."_Jawabnya setengah berbisik. Sosok besar itu diam sesaat. Ia tampak berpikir keras. Setelah sekian lama ia mencari, akhirnya ia menemukan cara untuk menyampaikan rasa terimakasihnya kepada cewek pirang itu.

_'Apakah Lucy akan menerima dengan lapang dada atas semua yang bakal aku lakukan ke dia? Ngeri banget membayangkan Lucy mengamuk…' _ sosok besar itu merinding, hanya karena membayangkan bagaimana Lucy mengamuk, jika tahu siapa yang melakukan semua ini kepadanya. Sosok itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan menarik nafas panjang. Ia berjalan mendekati 'suara anak-anak' dan menganggukkan kepalanya, tanda setuju.

_"Tuan yakin? Kalo Lucy ngamuk, nasib kita gimana dunk, Tuan?"_ Tanya 'suara anak-anak' itu dengan cemas. Ia juga nggak bisa bohong. Dia takut setengah mati kalau Lucy sudah mengamuk. Yang ditanya hanya bisa mendesah perlahan.

_"Sebodo amat deh. Yang penting, saya sudah menyampaikan rasa terimakasih saya. Masalah dia ngamuk atau nggak, kita jalani sambil berdoa saja…."_ Jawabnya sok religius. 'Suara anak-anak' itu hanya bersweatdrop mendengar jawaban Tuannya yang sama sekali nggak memuaskan. Setelah menarik nafas panjang beberapa kali, ia menghampiri meja tempat Lucy meletakkan The Script.

'Suara anak-anak' itu meletakkan telapak tangannya di atas cover The Script dan mulutnya mulai komat-kamit ala dukun, membacakan mantra. Sebuah lingkar mantra muncul dan menyelimuti The Script. Sebagai sentuhan akhir, Sosok besar itu memasang sebuah kunci kristal ke dalam lubang kunci yang ada di dalam lingkar mantra itu. Muncullah 1 lingkar mantra baru tepat di atas lubang kunci itu.

**_"O gates of stars_**

**_Guards of the four corners_**

**_Show me Thy bloodline_**

**_Fate into one_**

**_Sin into one_**

**_Purify by seven Purgatory_**

**_Seal!_**

**_Fourteen Sacred Chain of Stars"_**

Sosok besar itu selesai mengucapkan mantranya dan muncullah 14 rantai sihir yang menyelubungi The Script. Warna rantai itu emas dan semua rantai itu terikat pada satu gembok emas, dimana gembok itu hanya bisa dibuka dengan kunci kristal yang dipegang oleh Sosok besar itu. Ia memberikan kunci itu kepada 'Suara anak-anak'.

_"Jaga kuncinya. Kalau semua sudah selesai, buka gembok ini pakai kunci itu. Kamu tahu 'kan mantra pembukanya? Jangan lupa dilanjutin ceritanya di The Script DAN gembok lagi pakai mantra tadi. Ngerti atau ngerti?" _Tanya Sosok besar itu sambil menaikkan alisnya. 'Suara anak-anak' sempat ber-'heh' ria mendengar kalimat terakhir Tuannya. Ia cepat-cepat menepis pikirannya dan menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti,

_"Semuanya bakal dimulai tepat…. Sekarang!"_ seru Sosok besar setengah berbisik. Tepat di saat ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, The Script mengeluarkan cahaya dan…

**_"Ahem… Udah waktunya kerja ya?"_**suara yang terdengar berat dan serak-serak basah itu, cukup keras terdengar meskipun ia hanya berbisik. 'Suara anak-anak' mengalihkan perhatiannya seketika saat mendapati pergerakan dari arah kasur. Lucy terusik dari tidurnya, ia mengubah posisinya beberapa kali dan akhirnya kembali terlelap, setelah akhirnya menemukan posisi yang pas. Tengkurap dan setengah dari tubuhnya menggantung keluar dari kasur. Ke-3 makhluk tak dikenal itu akhirnya bisa bernafas lega, setelah menahan nafas sekian lama, demi menungggu Lucy kembali tidur. Melihat penampakan gaya tidur Lucy yang tergolong 'manly' untuk seorang anak gadis perawan, mereka ber-3 cuma bisa bersweatdrop ria.

**_"Yo… hei! Gue udah bisa kerja sekarang kan?" _** Tanya 'suara berat' itu dengan antusias. Sosok besar menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengisyaratkan agar 'suara berat' dan 'Suara anak-anak' segera melakukan tugasnya. Mereka ber-3 menghilang dari ruangan itu, menyisakan The Script yang sudah 'tersegel'.

Pagi harinya….

Sinar matahari dengan ganas menerjang masuk melalui tirai jendela kamar Lucy dan jatuh menyinari tepat di wajah Lucy. Cewek pirang itu mengerang dengan kesal dan kembali bergelung ke dalam selimutnya, berusaha menyembunyikan wajah ngantuknya.

–Tak, tak, tak-.

Lucy mengerang lebih keras. Kali ini disertai dengan kosakata 'ajaib' yang diantaranya adalah penghuni Kebun Binatang Surabaya. Hening. Mendapati suasana sudah sesuai dengan keinginannya, Lucy kembali meneruskan tidurnya. Tapi, itu semua cuma bertahan sebentar.

–Tak, tak, tak-. Suara itu sekarang sudah naik nada. Menjadi lebih keras dan tinggi, dan lebih menjengkelkan. Lucy menutup telinganya rapat –rapat.

"Gue sumpahin lo! Kalo masih ganggu gue, gue bakal seret lo biar dikentutin sama Babe Laxus!" teriak Lucy dengan frustasi.(**Lucy :**Yeeeekk… Babe, udah tua, suka nge-'bom'. Jijay! **Babe Laxus :** -mendatangi Lucy dengan senyum evil – sini2, Babe Laxus kasih makan kentutnya Babe, biar sehat! –brooottt- **Lucy **: Kyaaaaaa..! –fainted- **Me **: -muntah pelangi-).

Suara menganggu itu seketika berhenti. Lucy yang kaget karena ancamannya berhasil, akhirnya bangun dari tidurnya. Ia membuka jendela dan mendapati Natsu, si abnormal pinky, sedang duduk pucat pasi di berandanya.

"Ha.. hal-o.. nyo-nyonya…" sapanya dengan gemetar. Lucy yang sekarang 1000% sadar, langsung mengepalkan tangannya dan menyeret bocah malang itu masuk ke kamarnya. Ia mengikat Natsu dengan tali anti sihir yang ditemukannya di bawah kasur (Nah lho…dapat dari mana tuh tali…) dan beranjak mandi. Setelah Lucy selesai dengan segala rutinitas pagi hari, ia menyeret Natsu dan membawanya ke guild.

_"Kita hukum Natsu! Yey!"_ pekik The Whisper secara tiba-tiba.

"Ugh!" Lucy tersentak dan mendadak berhenti berjalan. Ia memegang kepalanya dan mulai memijat-mijat jidatnya. Natsu yang tadinya meronta-ronta, mendadak jadi bingung dengan perubahan sikap Lucy yang aneh.

"Lu-Luce?" tanyanya dengan khawatir. Ia melihat Lucy seperti sedang berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri.

_'Lo lagi.. lo lagi.. Mau ngapain sih lo?'_ Tanya Lucy dalam hatinya. The Whisper tertawa riang. Lucy semakin pusing menjalani hari ini. Ia pikir, kejadian aneh, yang bikin kewarasannya turun drastis nan frustasi, berakhir di hari kemarin. Ternyata ia salah besar. Justru hari ini adalah hari di mana semuanya dimulai.

_"Gue mau ngerjain Natsu! Lo mau 'kan? Kapan lagi lo bisa ngerjain Natsu dengan merdeka? Hohoho…"_ mendengar penjelasan The Whisper, muncul ide-ide busuk di kepala Lucy yang tentu saja, The Whisper bisa mengetahuinya dan bersorak-sorak gembira. Seringai Demon Lucy semakin lebar. Pinky yang malang, gemetar melihat Lucy yang mulai memancarkan aura-aura gelap. Dengan semangat '45 (**Me : **Lucy barusan ikut lomba Agustus-an, dari situlah Lucy tahu soal semangat '45), Lucy menyeret kembali Natsu yang udah helpless, pucat pasi, dan gemetar ke guild. Sesampainya di guild, Lucy membuka pintu guild sambil tertawa ngakak kaya Mak Lampir. Suasana guild yang tadinya ramai dan penuh dengan tawuran nggak penting, terhenti dan semua orang mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah pintu guild. Di sana, Lucy berdiri, berkacak pinggang. Satu tangannya, memegang erat tali yang mengikat Natsu.

"Lucy! Ngapain lo?! Ngakak-ngakak kaya ababil… sarap lu!" teriak Akang Gray dari panggung. Yang dibilang ababil, memasang wajah bertekuk-tekuk kaya kursi lipat.

"Heh! Skali ini aja, gue maafin lu!" jawabnya sambil menuding Akang Gray dengan jari telunjuknya yang segede sosis. Madam Juvia, stalker abadi Akang Gray, tiba-tiba nyempil nggak jelas.

"Ahhh! Love Rival! Jangan marahin Akang! Marahin aja Juvia!" teriaknya. Lucy dan penghuni guild yang mendengarnya hanya bisa bersweatdrop ria. Ya iyalah… Siapapun juga bakal menghalalkan segala cara demi menghindari Demon Lucy. Semua orang juga tahu, Lucy sudah terkenal sebagai saudari "kembar" Erza dalam hal ngamuk. Ini Madam, malah minta dimarahin. Madam emang udah kebelet 'berpulang' kayanya.

"Heh! Gue bukan Love Rival! Gue ga suka sama maniak dan pedofil stripper!" jawab Lucy dengan sewot.

"HOY! Gue ga suka anak kecil! Gue sukanya nonik-nonik!" teriak Akang Gray, nggak terima.

"Whuaaaaa… aku takut!" teriak Nonik Wendy sambil lari ke Tacik Erza. Tacik Erza langsung menggampar belakang kepala Akang Gray.

"Setan alas beneran ini orang! Beraninya lo jamah-jamah Nonik Wendy! Mesum!" hardik Erza dengan sadis. Akang Gray tersentak, ia meringis kesakitan akibat gamparan maut Tacik Erza. Nonik Wendy makin histeris. Tacik Erza makin murka. Madam Juvia jejeritan nggak penting perkara selera Akang Gray yang lebih suka nonik-nonik dada rata daripada dia. Nonik Wendy makin histeris dihina 'dada rata'. Natsu mewek-mewek minta dibebaskan. Seisi guild mulai ribut dan acara 'lempar- tangkap perabotan' pun dimulai. Urat kesabaran Lucy yang sudah beranak-pinak sekarang pecah.

"MINNAAAAA!" Teriak Lucy dengan penuh kemurkaan. Seisi guild menutup telinganya dan segera menghentikan segala macam hal yang sedang mereka lakukan. Kepala Lucy sudah berasap dan wajahnya memerah menahan murka.

"Dengerin GUE!" teriak Lucy lagi.

"DUDUK!" serentak semua orang memperebutkan bangku. Bahkan Tacik 'Titania' Erza, ikutan panik mencari bangku kosong. Lucy sekuat tenaga menahan tawa melihat tingkah konyol penduduk guild yang takut setengah mati dengan Demon Lucy saat ini.

_"Tanya sama mereka.. ada yang punya hasrat terpendam dengan Pinky? Ada yang pengen banget kasih pelajaran ke Pinky, tapi nggak kesampaian? Kita kabulin semua yang mereka minta..Hhihihi…" _The Whisper sudah nggak sabar untuk mengerjai Natsu. Mendengar perintah The Whisper, Lucy akhirnya memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan apapun yang The Whisper rencanakan. Ia yakin, acara ini bakal amat sangat menyenangkan.

"Minna… siapa yang di sini punya dendam kesumat sama Pinky, tapi belum kesampaian menghajar dia? Angkat tangan!" Natsu memekik histeris mendengar Lucy menanyakan hal itu. Bulu kuduknya berdiri saat melihat hampir seisi guild mengangkat tangannya.

_'Mati gue... mati gue… mati gue!'_ jerit Natsu dalam hatinya. Lucy tersenyum lebar saat melihat peminat acara ini begitu banyak.

_"Yey! Ada banyak! Hoho.. Lucy! Panggil semua orang yang gue sebutin ciri-cirinya"_ Perintah The Whisper. Lucy mengangguk pelan.

_"Rambut tomat! Maniak nonik-nonik! Cewek ubanan yang panjang! Nonik dada rata! Cowok bling-bling! PLN berjalan! "_ Lucy menganga mendengar rentetan kata-kata ajaib dari The Whisper. Suara itu mengatakan ciri-ciri temannya dengan julukan penuh hina dina sepanjang segala abad. Lucy cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

"Kenapa, Lucy?" Tanya Tacik Erza yang penasaran dengan tingkah Lucy yang tergolong 'nyentrik' hari itu. Cewek pirang itu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat dan mulai memikirkan petunjuk yang diberikan oleh The Whisper.

_'Rambut tomat, pasti merah. Yang merah di sini Cuma.. Erza!'_ Lucy menunjuk Tacik Erza dan menyuruhnya berdiri di bar.

_'Maniak nonik-nonik… siapa lagi kalo bukan stripper bego yang demen banget buka aib sendiri…'_ Lucy tepok jidat mengingat insiden pengakuan mesum dari Akang Gray. Ia menunjuk Akang Gray dan menyuruhnya bergabung dengan Tacik Erza yang sedang menunggu di bar.

_'Cewek ubanan yang panjang… maksudnya rambutnya kaya emak-emak ubanan dan rambutnya panjang? Yaoloh… Cece Mira? Sumprit… gue bisa habis digampar sama Cece Mira, kalo dia tahu dikatain ubanan sama The Whisper…'_ Lucy menunjuk Cece Mira yang dengan antusias segera bergabung dengan Tacik Erza dan Akang Gray. Lucy menarik napas panjang dan kembali berpikir.

_'Nonik dada rata…. Duh! Kasian gue sama nonik… dikatain' dada rata' bakal bikin mentalnya down...'_ Lucy menunjuk Nonik Wendy dan dengan lembut menyuruhnya bergabung di bar. Nonik Wendy dengan senyum lebar, berlari kecil ke dalam pelukan Tacik Erza.

_'Cowok bling-bling… siapa nih cowok di guild yang demen pake yang kinclong-kinclong..'_ Lucy mengedarkan pandangannya ke berbagai arah dan berhenti pada satu orang yang lagi asik ngupil. Cahaya matahari menembus jendela dan jatuh menyinari orang itu. Memberikan efek bling-bling pada beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang dihiasi oleh tindikan. Mulut Lucy membentuk 'O'.

"Encang Gajeel!" yang dipanggil menoleh dan tertawa kecil. Ia mengerti maksud dari panggilan Lucy. Dengan santai, Encang Gajeel melangkahkan kakinya bergabung dengan 'peserta terpilih'. Natsu benar-benar speechless. Ia nggak menyangka kalau Lucy bakal benar-benar seserius ini hanya untuk ngerjain dia. Dengan sekuat tenaga, ia berusaha melepaskan diri tapi, tali itu semakin kuat ikatannya. Putus asa, Pinky Boy cuma bisa memanjatkan doa supaya dirinya masih utuh sampai acara sadis ini selesai.

Lucy melihat Natsu yang meronta-ronta dan kemudian kembali memikirkan peserta terakhir. Alisnya saling bertautan.

_'PLN berjalan? PLN 'kan Perusahaan Listrik Negara.. berjalan? He? Berarti dia bisa kemana aja donk.. Humm..PLN.. Listrik… Perusahaan.. Tukang produksi listrik.. Lahh… itu mah Babe Laxus…'_ Lucy mendesah pelan dan memanggil Babe Laxus. Kini, semua peserta sudah terkumpul dan Lucy ikut bergabung dengan mereka di bar. Penduduk guild yang tidak terpilih, memutuskan untuk menonton acara langka itu. Diam-diam mereka berdoa untuk Natsu , supaya tetap kuat iman dalam menghadapi cobaan itu. Natsu, si Pinky Boy, tahu, kalau ini adalah awal dari penderitaannya. Yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang hanya menelan ludah dan berdoa.

_'Kesalahan besar yang gue lakuin hari ini adalah.. bangunin Lucy pagi-pagi… Terkutuk gue di hari ini….' _Pikir Natsu putus asa.

* * *

**Tadaaaa… finish!**

**Sekian chapter 4...**

**Hayo-hayo..penasaran kan siapa 'suara anak-anak', 'suara berat', dan 'sosok besar'? tunggu aja..wkwkwk**

**Sticy mania and lovers,, sabar… ane lagi berusaha menciptakan sesuatu yang greget di antara mereka… hoho.. jadi maaf ya harus menunggu..**

**Sekali lagi, ane bilang maaf kalo di chapter ini agak membosankan.**

**Ane berharap chapter selanjutnya bakal lebih kocak…. Hohoho…  
Doakan ane bisa update cepat! Ide lagi menumpuk ni buat chapter 5..**

**Hohohoh… sodara.. jangan lupa RnR yoo… **

**Matursuwun..:3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Mizuna-san / Erin-chan : **wkwkw… bisa update thu keajaiban.. . . 3 orang? Pas terakhir2 aja taunya..ahahahah…#digebukkin massal. Di sini, Natsu bakal dikerjain abis2an sesuai dengan kejadian nyata yg ane lihat. Hohoh.. sabar y buat Sticy moment..:( jangan kuatir, kakanda Sting udah mulai nongol kq d sini..hihih… tggu chap 6! Sticy-nya bakal bikin jejeritan. (semoga ga maksa..wkwkw)

**Pidachan99 :** Ia dunk serem.. Selama kasur masih enak, jangan ada yang ganggu Lucy pas pagi hari wkkw… 3 orangnya kalo uda tau, rasanya bakal gemes..ahahah. Huaaaa..TT^TT maapkan daku..TT^TT.. Sticy moment blum bisa hadir.. tapi kakanda Sting uda nongol lho! Tunggu chapter 6! Sticy-nya bakal bikin jejeritan.. ,

**I Love Erza :** ahahahah….Maafkanlah saya yg telat update..T^T. Hwakakaka… habisnya logatnya kaya memuja kaka Rufus..wkwkw. Haruskah Mas Jellal muncul di sini, biar Tacik Erza ga kesepian? Ahahah..boleh2, d liat aj di chap ini, semoga lbh extreme dr yg kamu perkirakan…XD.

**Azalya dragneel :** Hoooo…salam kenaal… ,. Awas! Keterusan ngakaknya. Wkwkkw…. Semoga di chapter ini, ketawanya makin membahana… d tunggu y chap 6-nya….:D

**LenUchiwa :** Ada tugas meng-coding ria + persiapan UTS…hukzz…TT^TT. Doakan UTS ane slama 2 minggu lancar jaya dan bagus2 hasilnya..TT^TT

**Mikuo-V0kal0id :** iaa…sesama masih anak pelajar…T^T sedihnya. Doakan ane UTS slama 2 minggu ke depan lancar jaya dan bagus2 hasilnya..TT^TT. Lhah ini pada reunian di sini…wkkwkwk

**Guest** : siapapun anda… makasih kaka..:D d tunggu ya chap 6..:D

Minna.. maaf ya baru update sekarang… TT^TT. Minna.. ane mau jelasin sesuatu nih.

Jadi orang IT thuh nggak afdol kalo nggak bisa bikin program. Oleh karena itulah, di kampus ane, diadakan praktikum. Tujuannya buat nguji kemampuan sebangsa ane dalam hal membuat program. DAAAAANNNN sekarang setiap kamis, ane harus menghadapi cobaan batin dan pikiran yaitu praktikum. Penderitaan ane, nggak cuma sampai situ aja. Pulangnya masih dikasi tugas yang tingkat kesulitannya 2x lebih parah daripada waktu materi. Yang bikin ane lebih "mendem" lagi, tugasnya harus dikumpul tiap kamis. Bayangkan betapa botaknya ane sekarang…TT^TT.  
Oleh karena itu minna… dengan ini saya resmi beritahukan jadwal tetap ane untuk update adalah antara jumat-minggu. Karena senin-kamis adalah jadwal "semedi program" ane..hohoho. Jadi ane mohon maaf kalo FF ini nggak bisa berjalan cepat..:(

* * *

**Reminder**

_'Kesalahan besar yang gue lakuin hari ini adalah.. bangunin Lucy pagi-pagi… Terkutuk gue di hari ini….' _Pikir Natsu putus asa.

* * *

"WOKEH!" teriak Lucy dengan penuh semangat. Tangannya mengepal lalu jari telunjuknya yang perkasa menunjuk Natsu. Senyum Lucy semakin lebar dan aura kegelapan semakin kuat berkobar di sekitar Lucy. Natsu sudah banjir air mata. Pikirannya melayang-layang membayangkan penyiksaan yang bakal dihadapinya. Semua mata tertuju pada Lucy. Mereka semua penasaran dengan apa yang bakal Lucy lakukan. Mereka yakin 100%, hari ini, hari penghakiman Natsu.

"Minna… hari ini, Gue deklarkan dengan penuh kemerdekaan, bahwa hari ini! Bukan kemarin! Bukan lusa! Bukan besok! Tapi HARI INI! –blaak!- Adohhh!" teriak Lucy dengan jengkel. Seseorang menimpuk kepalanya dengan buku setebal Yellow Pages. Lucy melirik dengan ganas, mencari-cari orang yang dengan gagah berani menimpuk kepalanya dengan "buku dewa" itu. Tatapannya berhenti pada seseorang dan seketika Lucy balik jadi keder. Tacik Erza dengan tatapan mautnya, menghakimi Lucy yang sekarang makin menciut.

"Heh! Lucy! Bilang "HARI INI" aja pake kebanyakan cincong kaya sales iklan tipi!"

"Televisi, kali.." bisik Cece Mira sambil bersweatdrop, membenarkan kosakata tacik Erza yang belepotan.

"Iye! Telepisi!" jawab Tacik Erza dengan lantang. Semua orang bertepok jidat mendengar Tacik Erza. Muka cakep ala bule, darah oriental ala Cina-Jepang-Korea, alamak… Bahasa ibunya malah bahasa Betawi. Bukannya gimana-gimana juga. Tapi, tahu nggak sih rasanya 'nggak nyambung'? Nggak sinkron aja gitu, melihat sosok Tacik Erza yang sebenarnya.

"Kalo ngomong tuh langsung tu de poin aje! Kaga usah melintir kemane-mane! Lo kalo melintir lagi., Aye jadiin sales baju dalem, tau rasa lo!" semprot Erza dengan ganas nan medok. Lucy yang sudah basah dengan "produksi hujan lokal" Tacik Erza alias basah karena si Rambut Tomat bicara sambil nyembur, menyembah Tacik Erza dengan penuh khidmad. Semua orang tertawa dengan aksi Lucy yang spontan melakukan penyembahan demi menyelamatkan diri dari kemurkaan Titania. Menyadari bahwa imagenya yang garang, luntur seperti cucian dan dirinya sekarang menjadi bahan tertawaan, Lucy cepat-cepat bangkit berdiri dan kembali menunjukkan image garangnya seperti semula, namun gagal. Semua tertawa dan wajah Lucy semakin merah.

"Stop! Gue sunat satu-satu lo semua, kalo masih pada ngakak!" jerit Lucy sambil menahan malu. Semua yang merasa diri adalah pria sejati dan jantan, langsung menutup mulutnya dan memasang mimik muka menahan sakit.

"Disunat massal sama cewek bener-bener nggak manly!" bisik Elfman tertahan, berusaha supaya Lucy nggak mendengarnya.

"Uhugg..Minna! Gue ulang sekali lagi. Hari ini gue deklarkan dengan penuh kemerdekaan! Mulai sekarang dan selama-lama-lama-lama-lamanya (**Me : **Lucy mirip Patrick Star waktu episode 'I Had an Accident'..) hari ini adalah HARI PENGHAKIMAN NATSU!" Lucy mengatakan dengan amat sangat jelas dan lantang. Penghuni guild hening sejenak dan satu persatu, mulai memasang ekspresi "ooooo".

"YEAAAAAHHHH!" sorak penghuni guild dengan penuh semangat. Kepalan tangan teracung di udara. Natsu udah pingsan saat semua berteriak-teriak.

"Sekarang kita mulai penghakimannya! Gue sebut ini sebagai game 'The Kings and The Servants'! Levy-chan!"

"Yosh!" kepala dengan rambut biru menyempil muncul dari balik Encang Gajeel. Lucy menyuruhnya mendekat dan membisikkan sesuatu. Wajah Levy menjadi sumringah dan mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Ia pergi dan segera kembali dengan 10 stik yang memiliki warna berbeda dan 1 wadah tertutup. 5 warna merah dan 5 warna biru. Lucy mengambilnya dan meletakkan semua stik itu ke dalam wadah dan mulai mengocoknya. 6 peserta lainnya duduk di panggung mengelilingi Natsu yang sudah terbangun. Penghuni guild mengerubungi mereka, melihat mereka dengan antusias sambil mengemil. Lucy membuka wadah tertutup itu dan mengisyaratkan ke-6 peserta untuk masing-masing mengambil 1 stik dengan mata tertutup. Lucy, Erza dan Gray mendapatkan warna merah, sisanya mendapatkan warna biru.

"Oke. Yang dapat stik merah berarti King, sisanya Servant." Semua mengangguk dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke Natsu yang sekarang semakin menciut dan banjir keringat.

_"Lucy, suruh si PLN ambil whipped cream, sekarang!" _pekik The Whisper. Lucy bersweatdrop mendengar julukan sahabatnya yang nyeleneh. Lalu ia menyuruh Babe Laxus mengambil whipped cream dari bar yang disambut dengan omelan nggak jelas dari Babe Laxus.

_"Lucy, bilang ini sama Rambut Tomat dan Maniak….."_ Lucy mendengarkan dengan seksama dan pada akhirnya tertawa ngakak kaya orang sarap. Semua memandang Lucy dengan bingung dan Lucy cepat-cepat menarik Tacik Erza dan Akang Gray ke pojokan dan mengatakan semua yang The Whisper perintahkan. Mereka ber-3 ngakak bersama dan semakin membuat Natsu menjerit-jerit.

"Rikuip : Hepens Wil (Heaven's Wheel – Erza kan Betawi..hohoho)! Oke. . pedang-pedang kesayangan Aye, muncul! Jagain Natsu biar kaga kabur!" muncullah sekitar 100 pedang mengelilingi Natsu sehingga Natsu tidak bisa kemana-mana.

Sementara itu…..

Di Sabertooth…

"LECTOOOORRR!" suara sexy seorang cowok (**Me :** nulis ini sambil jejeritan…,) menggema keras di dalam guild Sabertooth. Yang dipanggil langsung lari terbirit-birit sambil membawa sebuah buku. Lector lari keluar gedung dan diikuti oleh suara pintu yang didobrak dan seseorang yang berlari dengan ganas.

"AMPUN STING-KUN! Kyaaa!" Sting, nggak peduli dengan teriakan melas dari Lector, langsung melompat dan menangkap Lector yang otomatis tergencet di bawah badan Sting yang besar dan dipenuhi timbunan otot kawat.

"Huakakakak… KUAPOOKKK! Makanya! Dibilangin jangan ndableg (**Me : **nakal ala Jowo..:D)! Balikin buku gue!" perintah Sting dengan galak. Lector yang udah nangis bombay, langsung menyerahkan buku yang dirampoknya, demi bisa bebas dari gencetan badan Sting. Sting langsung menyabet buku itu dan bangkit berdiri sambil menggendong Lector yang udah setengah berbusa. Tiba-tiba, sebuah kertas coklat melayang turun, entah dari mana asalnya.

_"AMBIL!" _buku yang dipegang Sting terlepas. Sting mencengkeram kepalanya. Rasanya sakit luar biasa, telinganya berdengung.

"Urgghh… suara sialan! Suara dari mana sih!?" desisnya. Telinganya kembali berdengung.

"Sting-kun…" Lector yang baru sadar setelah sempat K.O., bingung melihat tingkah laku Sting yang seolah sedang kesakitan. Khawatir dengan keadaan tuannya, Lector melompat dari gendongan Sting, hendak memanggil Emo-boy, Rogue.

"Lector! Stop!" bentak Sting sambil menahan sakit. Lector berhenti berlari dan diam mematung memandangi Sting yang sedang kesakitan.

"J-ja-jangan.. bi-bilang R-rogue.." bisiknya tertahan. Lector mengangguk pelan dan berjalan mendekati Sting yang saat ini terlihat mulai membaik. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal, tapi jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Ia memeluk Lector dan berusaha meyakinkannya bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Setelah merasa lebih baik, Sting memungut buku yang dijatuhkannya. Sorcerer Weekly. Covernya bergambar sosok seorang cewek pirang, berpose tidur telentang dikelilingi oleh berbagai macam kunci.

_"Gue bilang, AMBIL kertas cokelat itu!"_ suara itu lagi-lagi berbicara. Kali ini dengan nada jengkel dan bersuara berat. Malas melakukan perang batin dengan suara nggak jelas, Sting memutuskan untuk mengambil kertas cokelat yang dimaksud oleh suara aneh itu.

"Hm?" Alis Sting naik sebelah setelah membaca isi kertas itu.

_"Dear Sabertooth Mages, saya mohon maaf kalau Job Request ini tidak secara resmi terpasang di Guild Sabertooth. Saya dalam keadaan terdesak sehingga tidak bisa datang langsung untuk memberikan Job Request ini._

_Tolong, kirim salah satu Mage terbaik kalian, saya dengar, The Twin Dragons mau menerima misi yang menantang._

_Jika saat ini, salah satu dari The Twin Dragons sedang memegang dan membaca Job Request ini, teteskan darah pada bagian bawah Job Request ini dan saya langsung tahu, bahwa kalian telah menerima misi yang saya berikan._

_NB: Sting Eucliffe, saya tahu kamu sedang membaca ini. Jadi, segera teteskan darahmu. Kamu akan menyesal jika tidak menerima misi ini."_

"Gimana caranya dia tahu kalo gue yang sekarang lagi baca?"

_"Terima job-nya." _Suara yang bikin bete berbicara lagi. Awalnya Sting menolak, tapi instingnya mengatakan untuk menerima job itu. Dengan malas, Sting melepas sarung tangannya dan menggigit jempolnya hingga mengeluarkan beberapa tetes darah dan meneteskannya pada kertas itu. Kertas itu bercahaya dan tiba-tiba semua pesan yang sebelumnya, menghilang begitu saja. Tak lama kemudian, sebuah pesan baru muncul.

_"Job pertama, panggil Rogue Cheney dan 2 Exceed kesayangan kalian. Kemudian jemput gadis yang ada di cover majalah Sorcerer Weekly yang sedang kamu pegang."_

"Tch. Kerjaan macam apa ini… Hmm.." Cowok pirang itu menggerutu. Pandangannya tertuju pada cover majalah yang sedang dipegangnya dan tersenyum penuh arti. Ia berjalan memasuki guild dengan Lector, sambil membawa majalah dan kertas misterius itu. Pertama, panggil Rogue dan Frosch. Sting mengerang kesal, menyesali keputusannya untuk menerima misi nggak jelas itu. Tapi, sosok gadis di cover majalah itu menarik perhatiannya.

"Rogue! Frosch! Ayo pergi! Kita ada kerjaan!" teriak Sting.

Kembali ke Fairy Tail… Saat Lucy mau memulai gamenya.

Setelah Tacik Erza selesai dengan tugasnya untuk 'mengurung' Natsu, Akang Gray sekarang membekukan kaki Encang Gajeel dan Babe Laxus.

"WUOOOEEYY! NAPA KITA YANG DIBEKUIN! SNOWMAN SARAP!" protes mereka berbarengan . Akang Gray ngakak sampai terkentut-kentut dan tidak sadar, siapa yang sedang ia kentutin.

"G R A Y. LO. MATI." Tacik Erza langsung menghajar Akang Gray tepat di tengah-tengah selangkangan. Semua orang yakin, mereka mendengar bunyi –kraak- saat Tacik Erza melakukan aksinya. Lucy dan yang lainnya nggak bisa berhenti ketawa melihat wajah melas Gray yang sekarang menempel di lantai.

"Nonik Wendy, ikat pergelangan tangan mereka, ke arah depan badan, pakai tali yang sama seperti Natsu." Wendy menganggukkan kepalanya dan segera memenuhi permintaan Lucy. Sekarang, Babe Laxus dan Encang Gajeel 100% nggak bisa memakai magic mereka untuk membebaskan diri.

"Kalian berdua! Angkat tangan tinggi-tinggi!" Mereka melakukan yang Lucy katakan dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya.

"Cece Miraaa…. Whipped cream-nya semprotin di ketiak mereka berdua yaaa.." ucap Lucy dengan nada bahagia. Mereka bertiga melongo, begitu juga dengan penghuni guild lainnya. Natsu menelan ludah sebanyak-banyaknya. Ia memiliki firasat, firasat buruk. Sangat, sangat, sangat buruk. Dengan bingung, Cece Mira menyemprotkan sejumlah whipped cream ke ketiak mereka berdua.

"Natsu! Sekarang, bersihin ketiak mereka!" terdengar bunyi terkesiap dari berbagai arah. Muka Natsu membiru.

"P-pake a-a-a-pa…?" Tanya Natsu dengan gemetaran. Lucy, Tacik Erza, dan Akang Gray, yang sudah sehat kembali, tersenyum sadis.

"Lo jilat sampai bersih!" (**Me: **Serius. Ini yang ane lihat pas ultah 17th teman ane..wkwkwk) jawab mereka bertiga serempak. Terlihat roh putih melayang keluar dari mulut Natsu. Encang Gajeel dan Babe Laxus, ikutan K.O. Wajah Om Macao jadi ikutan biru membayangkan rasanya. Lucy yang nggak sabaran, langsung mengguncang-guncang badan Natsu dan mengembalikan secara paksa roh putih yang melayang keluar, kembali ke tubuh Natsu. Setelah sadar, ia dihadapkan dengan ketiak Encang Gajeel.

"Ayo Natsu! Kapan lagi cium ketek Encang!" teriak Sinyo Romeo, berusaha memberikan semangat. Yang lain ikut-ikutan memberi semangat. Natsu menelan ludah dan mulai 'membersihkan' ketiak Encang Gajeel yang ternyata oh ternyata...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

belum dicukur.

"Hoeeeekk…." Natsu langsung memuntahkan semua isi perutnya ke dalam ember yang sudah disiapkan oleh Nonik Wendy. Beberapa orang di guild, terjangkit muntah massal melihat Natsu. Sisanya, tertawa ngakak, sampai ngompol (**Me :** kaya Nunung OVJ..hohoho) dan meneteskan air mata. Encang Gajeel mau nggak mau, ikutan ngakak melihat keadaan Pinky yang menyedihkan. Setelah beres dengan Encang Gajeel, Babe Laxus menyodorkan ketiaknya.

"Bersihin punya Babe ya nak," goda Laxus sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Gaya bicaranya sanggup bikin wajah Natsu dan Encang Gajeel berkeriput. Natsu, cepat-cepat mengerjakan tugasnya. Semakin cepat selesai, semakin baik demi kesehatan lidahnya. Siapa sangka, ketiak Babe Laxus wangi!

"Gue mah rajin. Tiap hari kudu wangi. Biar ga Bebe, alias bau badan, gue pake deospray Dove !" jawab Babe sambil berpromosi saat Tacik Erza mempertanyakan 'keajaiban' ketiak Babe Laxus. Memang ajaib, setelah selesai, Natsu nggak muntah sama sekali.

"Yosh…wakakaka… Enak, Pinky?" Tanya Lucy sambil tertawa.

"Seenak kentut." Balas Natsu dengan sinis. Alis Lucy naik sebelah. Sebuah ide terlintas begitu saja, saat ia mendengar jawaban Natsu.

"Natsu, lo inget kan sumpah gue tadi pagi?"

"Uhm? Kaga,"

"Yakin?"

"Ho-oh,"

"Ciuuuss? Berarti lo kaga nyesel ya dengan jawaban lo soal kentut?" Lucy menyeringai lebar melihat keidiotan Natsu.

"Ciu…" ucapan Natsu terpotong, digantikan dengan mimik wajah helpless + bloon + horror. Keringat dingin mengalir deras dari kepala Natsu. Ia menyadari keidiotannya, keidiotan yang membawanya pada kesialan hari ini. Lucy tersenyum lebar sambil mengeluarkan aura gelap.

"BABEEE!" Teriak Lucy dengan nada yang bikin telinga budeg. Babe Laxus tersenyum lebar dan mendatangi Lucy. Pantatnya sudah mengarah ke wajah Natsu. Pinky boy yang terjebak di dalam 'penjara pedang' Tacik Erza, nggak bisa kabur kemana-mana.

-Broooootttt- Gas metana tercurah melimpah ruah ke wajah Natsu. Nggak sampai 5 detik, Natsu udah menggelepar di lantai. Ketiak boleh wangi, tapi kentutnya tetep aja bau bangkai…

"Bruakakakakakaka..!" seisi guild ramai dengan gelak tawa. Bahkan, Nonik Wendy yang biasanya kalem dan Charla yang pelit senyum, ikutan ngakak kaya orang sarap.

"Ayo lanjut lagi gamenya! Gue lagi semangat '45 nih!" seru Cece Mira setelah menenangkan diri. Babe Laxus langsung menyetrum Natsu supaya bangun dan terbukti berhasil. Lucy dengan cepat mengocok stik dan menyodorkannya kembali ke para peserta. Kali ini Babe Laxus dan Nonik Wendy yang menjadi The King. Sisanya termasuk Lucy mendapatkan warna biru

_"Laxuuss…."_ Sebuah suara memanggil nama Babe Laxus dengan nada bernyanyi. Pria dengan cadangan listrik terbesar selain PLN itu, menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan, mencari-cari suara yang memanggil namanya.

_"Psst.. Laxus, lo ga akan bisa nemuin gue. Sekalipun lo tolah-toleh sampai kepala lo penceng.."._Babe Laxus menyerngitkan alisnya.

_"Gue hati kecil lo yang paling kecil nan imut… sekarang, dengerin gue!"_ Babe Laxus setengah nggak percaya kalau dia punya hati kecil (**Me :** -disetrum Babe… . -), dengan setengah hati mendengarkan 'hati kecilnya'. Babe Laxus tiba-tiba tertawa ngakak sampai nyetrum sana-sini. Penghuni guild sontak menjadi korban dari 'hujan listrik' Babe Laxus dan memprotes perubahan emosi Laxus yang kelewat batas normal. Kemudian Babe Laxus memanggil Nonik Wendy dan membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat Nonik Wendy nge-blush nggak karuan.

"Babe… Nonik, jadi supporter aja ya?" Tanyanya sambil menutupi wajahnya yang nge-blush. Babe yang penuh pengertian, kalau Nonik masih di bawah umur, tersenyum dan menepuk-nepuk kepala Nonik Wendy. Ia melangkah mendekati para Servants.

"Tacik, Seduction Armor, please!"

"He? Sedaksyon armour? Buat ape, Be?" Tanya Tacik Erza kebingungan. Babe Laxus mengisyaratkan Tacik Erza untuk mendekat dan membisikkan sesuatu. Mata Tacik Erza langsung berkilat tajam dan terlihat senyum evil menghias wajahnya. Lucy dan Servants lainnya hanya bisa menatap mereka ber-2 dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya. Dengan cepat, Tacik Erza mengambil Seduction Armour dan Wedding Dress yang disimpan di 'database' armornya dan menginstruksikan sesuatu kepada para Servants kecuali Encang Gajeel. Natsu mulai mabuk, ia nggak kuasa lagi menerima cobaan hari ini. Penghuni guild jadi ikut-ikutan penasaran dengan rencana Babe Laxus kali ini.

"Hari ini, kita akan mengadakan pernikahan! Kita akan berikan berita EKSKLUSIF ke majalah Sorcerer Weekly, terutama ke reporter Jason'kul-kul'!" ucap Babe dengan suara lantang. Terdengar Meme Lisanna ber-'aww' ria dengan Nona Laki dan Dedek Kinana. Sementara para lelaki bersuit-suit ria dan Koko Elfman lagi-lagi teriak soal pernikahan yang 'manly'.

"Encang Gajeel! Ikat Natsu pake tali yang sebelumnya! Kaki dan tangan!"

"Tacik Erza! Pakein Seduction Armor lo!"

"Akang Gray! Make-up! YANG CUCOOK!"

"Lucy! Dandanin rambutnya! Kalo perlu, warnain pake cat tembok!"

"Cece Mira! Kasih aksesoris dari Wedding Dress! Kalo udah selesai, tulis berita dan kirim fotonya ke Jason 'kul-kul'! HARI INI JUGA!"

"AYE SIR!" jawab mereka berlima dengan serempak. Natsu berontak sekuat tenaga dari cengkraman Encang Gajeel, tapi gagal karena dikurung dengan air bubble yang dibuat oleh Nonik Wendy. Setelah pergulatan singkat yang menyebabkan rambut Encang Gajeel gosong, akhirnya Natsu berhasil diikat.

10 menit kemudian…

Natsu sukses berganti kostum menggunakan Seduction Armor milik Tacik Erza, rambutnya dikuncir di bagian poni dan diberi glitter warna-warni. Di kepalanya tersemat mahkota putih bling-bling yang disambung dengan cadar (ala wedding dress barat). Makeup full rainbow. Pipi bersemu pink kaya badut Ancol, bibir merona merah darah dan oversize (Akang Gray ngefans sama Joker ), eyeshadow warna hijau, biru dan ungu melingkari matanya, sehingga tampilannya persis seperti orang habis digebukkin.

Muka Natsu merah padam menahan malu, sementara penghuni guild tertawa ngakak melihat penampilan baru Natsu. Encang Gajeel takjub dengan rencana Babe Laxus yang 'WOW' dan tidak menyadari sesuatu.

"Encang Gajeel, gendong mempelai lo yang cantik! Bridal style! Natsu! Lo cium pipi Encang Gajeel!" perintah Babe Laxus dengan galak. Yang disebut namanya langsung muntah-muntah dan mendapatkan sambutan berupa setruman maha dahsyat dari Babe Laxus. Nggak mau disetrum lagi, keduanya dengan patuh melakukan perintah tersebut dan Cece Mira dengan cekatan mengambil foto sebanyak-banyak dari berbagai macam sudut menggunakan kamera polaroid. Ia menuliskan sebuah berita dan memasukkannya ke amplop beserta dengan foto yang telah tercetak dan memberikannya pada Jet untuk dikirim ke kantor Sorcerer Weekly.

"HOOEEKKK.." Encang Gajeel dan Natsu melanjutkan sesi muntah mereka yang tertunda. Tiba-tiba, pintu guild terbuka diikuti dengan suara seperti ledakan. Semua orang berhenti tertawa dan mengalihkan pandangan ke arah pintu dan terbelalak melihat sosok yang berdiri di sana..

"Mana Lucy?! Gue butuh ketemu sama dia! Sekarang!" ucap sosok itu dengan suara lantang dan angkuh. Lucy, mendengar namanya disebut berusaha menyeruak dari kerumunan dan melihat siapa yang memanggil namanya.

_'What the hell….'_ Adalah kata-kata yang ada di pikiran Lucy saat melihat sosok itu.

* * *

**Tadaa… chapter 5 finish!**

**Maafkan daku yang lama nggak update..TT^TT. Selama 2 minggu ke depan sejak chapter ini diposkan, ane bakal menjalani UTS TT^TT… jadi maaf skali lagi kalo updatex harus telat…:(**

**BTW, Sticy-shipper.. tunggu Sticy moment di chapter 6! Ane pingin banget bikin pertemuan Lucy dan Sting berbeda dari FF lainnya…:D**

**Makasih ya masih ngikutin FF ini sampe lumutan…TT^TT**

**RnR please!**

**Matursuwun..:3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

**Erin chan : ** hahaha cius 100% itu Sting? Wkwkwkw…. Iaa.. makasih..hahah. Ia itu kisah nyata nak.. waktu sweet 17th temen ane, ada tantangan gitu.. yang kasian temen ane.. baru ae mari makan.. habis dapet hadiahnya, langsung muntah…wkwkwkkw

**Pidachan99 : **wkwkwk..fic ini smakin gila karna ane juga smakin gila mikirin kuliah yg bkin stress..ahahah. Smoga bisa full and unyu2 Sticy-nya. Kwkwkwk. Yupp..makasih..:D

**Mikuo-V0kal0i : ** rival k 6? Siapa ya? . #ane lagi blank….wkwkw. Sedepnya yang tugas skolahnya uda kelar semua…huhu..TT^TT. Wkwkwkw…. Wat hepen ae naon sama **Len? **Lah, ane salah ap..o.O? wkwkkw. Smoga terhibur dengn chap 6..hohoh…:D

**Hime arissa : ** Sabar y nak sama skolahnya..:D. haahaha makasih.. smoga ficnya bikin ngakak di tengah2 dilema sama tugas2 skolah..:3 ganbatte..!

**Guest : **Omo..hahaha…makasih uda RnR…:D

**I Love Erza :** Makasih nak..:D. Hu-uh… jadi ane mikirnya pemuja Rufus..ahahah. Jadi napi?wkwkkw nti ane coba pikirin perkara napinya…hohohoho#evil mind mulai berkobar. So, puas dengan penghakiman Natsu kali ini? Hahaha.. wuzzzzhh.. sabar kaka..ahaha.. Emang kan ini Sticy fic..hahah..tapi smoga tetep seneng and setia y baca fic ini..:D makasih banyak..:D.

Hai-hai minna.. saya muncul lagi dengan update-an baru…hohoho.. Semoga kali ini, ane nggak terlalu lama updatenya..:( Gimana? Suka dengan penghakiman Natsu? Hahaha… Sekarang saatnya Sticy moment bermunculan. Ane bakal bikin pertemuan Sticy dengan model yang nggak biasa…hahah.

Yosh, nyokk kita lanjut baca gan…:3

* * *

**Reminder**

"Mana Lucy?! Gue butuh ketemu sama dia! Sekarang!" ucap sosok itu dengan suara lantang dan angkuh. Lucy, mendengar namanya disebut berusaha menyeruak dari kerumunan dan melihat siapa yang memanggil namanya.

_'What the hell….'_ Adalah kata-kata yang ada di pikiran Lucy saat melihat sosok itu.

* * *

"Mana Lucy! Suruh dia menghadap gue, SEKARANG!" seru sosok itu nggak sabaran. Lucy menampakkan dirinya dan matanya terbelalak lebar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"IBU KOS?! Ibu ngapain di sini!?" seru Lucy dengan histeris. Di depannya, berdiri sosok Ibu Kos, pemilik apartment mungil yang ditempati oleh Lucy, sedang berkacak pinggang. Beliau menggunakan pakaian yang nggak pantes sama umurnya. Bayangkan Lucy dengan outfit blus berkerah tanpa lengan warna putih dengan aksen garis biru yang membentuk salib di bagian depan plus rok lipt mini ala anak sekolahan warna biru. Lucu dan imut kan? Bayangin aja kalau pakaian itu dipakai sama Ibu Kos yang notabene badannya tambun. Bukannya sexy malah kaya buntelan bakso raksasa berjalan. Beberapa penghuni guild berusaha menahan tawa menyaksikan penampilan Ibu Kos yang 'nggak banget'. Lucy jadi malu melihat penampilan Ibu Kos yang seolah-olah menjelma menjadi 'Lucy wanna-be'. Wajah Ibu Kos bersungut-sungut.

"Ibu, ngapain thoh, ke sini?" Tanya Lucy dengan nada se-innocent mungkin. Ibu Kos mendengus kesal lalu menarik napas panjang. Beliau menyorongkan tangannya yang terbuka ke arah Lucy. Cewek pirang itu hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung dan bertanya-tanya.

"Uang kos. Bayar sekarang." Jawabnya dengan ketus.

"Ehh?! Kan belum jatuh tempo, Bu!?" seru Lucy dengan jengkel.

"Gue mau honeymoon. Gue butuh ongkos buat honeymoon. Bayar sekarang!" jawab Ibu Kos nggak kalah galak.

"Yee.. situ yang honeymoon, gue yang bayarin! Kampret!" desis Lucy dengan jengkel. Ibu Kos melotot dengan sadis.

"Lo kalau mau tidur di kolong jembatan, gue persilahkan!" jawabnya dengan sadis. Lucy tersentak, dan memasang wajah cemberut. Penghuni guild memasang wajah simpati terhadap nasib Lucy yang bakal terkatung-katung kalau dia nggak membayar uang kos sekarang juga.

"Duh, tidur di kolong kasur masih enak daripada tidur di kolong jembatan." Bisik Lucy sambil merogoh dompetnya. Ia mengeluarkan segepok jewel dan menyerahkannya pada Ibu Kos. Beliau menerimanya dengan wajah secerah matahari.

"Tuh! Gue bayar sampe 3 bulan ke depan!" tukas Lucy dengan nada bete. Untung saja ia masih menyimpan uang hasil melakukan misi 2 bulan lalu. Tabungan Lucy jadi gendut karena mendapat dana segar sebesar 2 juta jewel.

"Nah, gitu dong, sayang. Dah sayang, nanti Ibu beliin oleh-oleh kok, dadaaah…" ujar Ibu Kos sambil tersenyum. Ia melangkah keluar dari guild dengan riang dan melambaikan tangannya. Penghuni guild ber sweatdrop ria melihat perubahan sikap Ibu Kos setelah menerima uang. Lucy cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan Ibu Kos yang matre. Ia mendesah dan berbalik menuju panggung, hendak melanjutkan acara 'Penghakiman Natsu'.

"Hoo… jadi cewek Blondie ini, takutnya sama Ibu Kos? Ngakak.." ujar seseorang yang diikuti oleh tawa kecil. Lucy berhenti melangkah dan cepat-cepat membalikkan badannya. Matanya membulat dan mulutnya menganga.

"Ngapain lo di sini?!" Tanya Natsu dengan nada geram. Tacik Erza dan Akang Gray sudah mengambil posisi siaga. Babe Laxus sudah mengobar-ngobarkan kilatan listrik di sekitar guild. Natsu mendekat dan menarik Lucy untuk berlindung di belakangnya.

"Natsu.." bisik Lucy sambil menahan Natsu yang sudah mengepalkan tangannya.

"Hoo.. ini toh, kerjaan Salamander kalo lagi di guild… Jadi banci Taman Lawang? Hahaha… baju lo… bikin mata gue perih." Ujarnya dengan nada mencemooh. Natsu menggeram dan dengan kasar menghapus semua makeup di wajahnya yang malah membuatnya lebih kacau dari sebelumnya. Sosok itu tertawa terbahak-bahak dan hanya membuat Natsu semakin jengkel. Penghuni guild jadi penasaran dengan kehadiran sosok itu dan mulai bersikap protektif satu sama lain.

"Aye tanya, lo jawab! Mau ape lo kemari?!" Tanya Tacik Erza dengan nada memerintah dan logat Betawinya yang kental. Semua orang tahu, kalau Tacik Erza sudah berbicara dengan nada itu, berarti musuh harus bertekuk lutut dan mengikuti semua perintahnya. Kalau enggak…. Bayangkan aja sendiri rasanya dipenyet sama Tacik Erza. Sosok itu sempat terkesiap, tapi berhasil menunjukkan sikap santai dan tanpa takut.

"Gue ke sini, ada urusan sama cewek Blondie itu." Jawabnya sambil menunjuk sosok Lucy yang tersembunyi di balik tubuh Natsu.

_'Eh, gue? Salah apa coba hidup gue, sampe ada urusan sama tuh orang…'_ batin Lucy.

_"Maju!"_ seru The Whisper.

_'He? Ga salah lo?! Ngapain gue harus nyamperin orang itu!?'_ tanya Lucy kepada The Whisper.

_"Turutin kata gue! Lo ga bakal nyesel kok, kalo nurutin kata-kata gue!"_ jawab The Whisper dengan nada membujuk. Lucy tetap ngotot nggak mau menuruti apa yang suara itu bilang. Ia mencengkeram tangan Natsu. Natsu semakin protektif saat ia merasakan cewek itu gemetar. Sosok itu menatap mereka berdua dan mendengus kesal.

_"Lo maju dengan kemauan lo sendiri atau lo bakal menyesal!"_ ancam The Whisper dengan galak. Lucy kukuh nggak mau mengikuti The Whisper. Apa yang terjadinya selanjutnya, benar-benar bakal membuat Lucy bertekuk lutut terhadap The Whisper.

Lucy melepas cengkramannya pada Natsu.

Ia mendorong pinky boy menjauh darinya.

Tacik Erza yang menghadangnya, dengan mudah dilewatinya.

Ia memecahkan es yang membekukan kakinya, siapa lagi kalo bukan Akang Gray.

Lucy meninju Natsu dengan sangat amat keras, sampai melayang, karena Natsu berusaha menariknya kembali.

Berjalan mendekati sosok itu.

Semua orang terbelalak melihat tingkah Lucy yang di luar dugaan. Lucy berusaha berteriak, tapi mulutnya terkunci. Suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan. Ia berusaha mengambil alih kendali tubuhnya, tapi gagal. Kuasa The Whisper terlalu kuat baginya. Ia hanya bisa menangis di dalam, saat melakukan hal-hal tersebut. Sementara itu, disaat yang sama, saat Lucy sedang berdebat dengan The Whisper, sosok itu juga mengalami perdebatan panjang di kepalanya.

_"Lo maju sekarang. Tarik tuh cewek!"_ Sosok itu bersikeras nggak mau menuruti. Ia datang bukan untuk mencari perkelahian. Ia datang hanya untuk menyelesaikan job-nya. Ia juga nggak mau menyakiti cewek itu, karena ia NGGAK tertarik. Tapi, sama seperti Lucy, ia akan bertekuk lutut terhadap suara itu. Sekalipun ia berusaha memberontak dan berteriak, tubuhnya tidak mematuhinya.

Ia bergerak maju, mendorong Encang Gajeel menjauh.

Meninggalkan Stigma di perut Babe Laxus, yang nantinya bakal dihapus sama Babe dengan gampang.

Menepis semua pedang yang diarahkan padanya.

Menghancurkan es yang membekukan kakinya, lagi-lagi oleh Akang Gray.

Melepaskan diri dari Purple Fire Sinyo Romeo yang mengikat dirinya, dengan sangat mudah.

Berjalan mendekati Lucy, dan membungkuk sehingga kepalanya sejajar dengan kepala Lucy.

Hal terakhir yang mereka lakukan benar-benar membuat penghuni guild kebakaran jenggot. Terutama Natsu.

Lucy menangkupkan kedua tangannya ke kedua pipi sosok itu. Sosok itu bergerak maju dan mencium kening Lucy.

"Sting…." Hanya kata itu yang bisa keluar dari mulut Lucy. Natsu terbelalak dan menggeram marah.

_'Oh…My…God…! Apa yang gue lakuin!?'_ jerit mereka berdua dalam hati. Jantung Lucy berdebar nggak karuan, begitu juga dengan Sting. Wajah mereka berdua bersemu merah. Terlihat ekspresi kaget tergambar di wajah mereka berdua. A'a Rogue, berdiri di belakang Sting, menyaksikan semuanya. Cowok yang biasa memasang wajah 'tapres' alias tanpa ekspresi dan kedua exceed, kali ini sukses melongo nggak karuan. Ini bukan Sting! Sting nggak asal nyosor cewek, kalau dia nggak suka.

_"Lucy, menghindar!"_ seru The Whisper tiba-tiba. Mendengar itu, Lucy sontak melepaskan tangannya dan berusaha memproses kata-kata The Whisper. Di saat yang bersamaan, saat Lucy mendengar bisikan, Sting juga mendapatkan bisikan.

_"Sting!"_ suara itu sontak menyadarkan kembali Sting dari kekagetannya. Selagi ia menerjemahkan kalimat itu, cowok pirang itu menangkap pergerakan cepat dari sudut matanya dan suara yang bergerak semakin dekat. Tepat saat Lucy membalikkan badannya, ia melihat seseorang melompat tinggi dan bergerak dengan cepat ke arah mereka berdua, sambil mengarahkan tinjunya. Mata Lucy terbelalak dan ia segera menutup matanya, menanti rasa sakit yang bakal ia terima.

"AARRGHHH!" teriak Natsu dengan penuh amarah.

_'Seseorang… please…' _bisik Lucy dalam hati. Hal selanjutnya yang ia rasakan benar-benar di luar dugaan dan berjalan sangat cepat. Ia merasakan seseorang menarik tangannya dan dengan cepat merengkuh tubuh mungilnya tepat di pinggang. Tubuhnya berputar ke sisi yang berbeda dengan sangat cepat. Lucy sadar 100%, ia bisa merasakan seseorang berada di atas tubuhnya. Orang itu membalikkan tubuh atasnya, tanpa melepaskan Lucy sedikitpun.

"White Dragon's Punch/Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Sting dan Natsu sama-sama menyerang dan keduanya terlempar ke arah yang berlawanan.

"Sting/Natsu/Lucy!" seru A'a Rogue dan teman-teman Natsu dengan panik.

Lucy, juga ikut terlempar. Celestial mage kita yang malang, menutup matanya rapat-rapat, bersiap berhantaman dengan lantai, dinding, atau apapunlah itu. Lucy membuka matanya dan terkejut karena tidak merasakan sakit separah yang ia bayangkan. Ia semakin terkejut saat menyadari posisinya. Sepasang tangan kekar melingkar di kepala dan pinggangnya, memeluknya erat ke arah dada sosok itu.

"Ugh.." erang Lucy perlahan. Sosok itu cukup berat dan tubuhnya yang mungil tepat berada di bawah sosok itu. Perlahan sosok itu bangkit dan menggeram dengan kesal. Bau gosong tercium dari tubuhnya. Lucy terperangah melihat sosok itu.

"Sting…" bisiknya perlahan. Ia benar-benar nggak percaya, bahwa orang yang melindunginya malah Sting! Sting Eucliffe dari Sabertooth! Bukan orang yang biasa ia sebut sebagai 'nakama'! Sting perlahan mengangkat wajahnya dan pandangannya bertemu dengan Lucy. Bagian kanan wajah cowok itu merah-kehitaman, terlihat luka bakar yang masih baru. Sting menatap kedua bola mata coklat itu dengan tajam. Lucy, sempat merasa tenggelam saat menatap kedua bola mata Sting yang biru seperti lautan. Bekas luka di atas mata kanannya masih jelas terlihat walaupun tertutup oleh luka bakar. (**Me : **meh…ane ga biasa nggombal…jadi agak geli nulisnya. Semoga nggak maksa yah.. :S)

"Lo suka sama yang lo lihat sekarang, Blondie?" goda Sting sambil tersenyum sinis. Bagai ditampar oleh 'tangan tak terlihat', Lucy sukses mengumpulkan kesadarannya dan gelagapan saat mendengar ucapan Sting. Wajahnya bersemu merah. Senyuman sinis ala Sting semakin merekah lebar menghiasi wajah cowok pirang itu.

"E-eh.. Gu-gue ga mak.."

"Oi, oi.. cukup telenovelanya. Lo berdua belum cukup umur." Potong A'a Rogue dengan datar.

"Diem lu!" bentak Lucy dan Sting yang wajahnya sama-sama memerah kaya udang rebus. A'a Rogue tetap memasang wajah tapres dan memasang posisi defensive di depan Lucy dan Sting. Sting bangkit berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya ke Lucy. Lucy hanya memandangnya dengan takjub. Dengan nggak sabaran, Sting akhirnya menarik Lucy berdiri dan menyuruhnya berdiri di belakang tubuhnya. Jantung Lucy berasa lagi lompat tali melihat perlakuan Sting kepadanya.

"Lucy! Balik ke sini! Jangan coba-coba lo maen cipok-cipokkan sama tuh bocah rambut nanas!" seru Natsu yang udah kebakaran jenggot. Sting bener-bener manusia super sabar dikatain sebagai rambut nanas. Rambut pirang dan jabrik bukan berarti bisa dikembarin dengan nanas. Yang lebih panas lagi, Lucy. Dikatain cipok-cipokkan. Otak Natsu memang sinting-sinting mesum. Lucy benar-benar najong tralala alias najis banget kalau harus cipok-cipokkan sama orang yang bukan jodoh dunia-akhirat. Itu semua karena mereka berdua 'diperalat'! ia melangkah maju, membelakangi Sting.

"Natsu! Stop! Kita 'kan belum tahu tujuannya Sting dan… siapa lo cowok tapres? Lupa gue.." tanya Lucy sambil menatap A'a Rogue. Cowok tapres itu bersweatdrop ria dan menjawabnya.

"Oh ya! Sting dan A'a Rogue! Kita belum tahu 'kan tujuan mereka ke sini. Apalagi sampai mereka berdua nyari gue. Napa sih, lo dan kalian semua," ujar Lucy sambil memandang Natsu dan sekeliling dengan wajah kecewa.

"Napa ga ada yang mau coba bicara baek-baek sih?! Harus pukul sana-sini?! Eneg gue lihatnya!" lanjut Lucy dengan bete.

"Kite kaga bakal kaya gini, kalo kaga gara-gara elu sendiri, Lucy!" balas Tacik Erza nggak kalah jengkel. Rambut Tomat bete karena Lucy lebih membela musuh daripada nakamanya. Hal serupa juga dipikirkan oleh Akang Gray.

"Lo nggak terima soal ciuman tadi? Sekarang gue jelasin! Itu semua bukan kemauan gue! Ada yang ngendaliin badan gue! " dengus Lucy sambil melipat tangan di depan dadanya. Sting dengan malas, maju membela Lucy.

"Yeah… gue sendiri ngerasain apa yang Blondie rasain. Badan gue dikontrol dan gue nggak bisa…"

"Halah! Emprett! Banyak cing cong lo!" potong Akang Gray tanpa ampun. –Bleddaarr!- suara petir menyambar di dalam ruangan. Semua orang yang berada di dalam guild sontak menutup mulut mereka rapat-rapat.

"Lo semua bisa nggak, bersikap dewasa? Nggak kaya bocah? Jangan mentang-mentang Opa Makarov lagi dinas, kalian bisa seenaknya di sini." ujar Babe Laxus dengan suara menggelegar. Semua menganggukan kepala. Babe kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Sting.

"Bro, jelasin tujuan lo dateng ke sini. Plus, alasan lo nyari Lucy." Komando Babe. Sting mengangguk lalu menarik nafas panjang.

"Rogue, tunjukkin kertasnya." Perintah Sting. A'a Rogue merogoh saku celananya dan memberikannya pada Sting. Beberapa orang menjulurkan lehernya berusaha melihat kertas itu.

"Ini," ucap Sting sambil mengacungkan kertas itu. "Karena kertas ini, kita datang ke sini dan nyari Lucy. Ini Job yang nggak bisa kita berdua tolak. Jangan tanya gue kenapa kita harus ketemu Blondie. Karena kita sendiri masih buta dengan job ini." Kepala Lucy makin pusing mendengarkan berbagai informasi baru yang menghujaninya saat ini.

"Terus, kenapa Sting-san menerima job itu? Juvia nggak ngerti, kalau Sting-san dan A'a Rogue bilang job itu nggak jelas, kenapa diterima?" cuap Madam Juvia tiba-tiba. Babe Laxus dan Encang Gajeel serempak mengangguk. Belum sempat Sting menjawab, Natsu membanjirinya dengan kata-kata pedas.

"Bilang aja kalo lo masih dendam sama Fairy Tail, karena kita menang waktu GMG tahun lalu 'kan? Lo ga terima, makanya lo mau nyakitin Luce, hanya karena dia lebih lemah dari kita! Ya 'kan? " Lucy terkesiap mendengar kalimat terakhir Natsu. Dadanya terasa nyeri.

_'Jadi selama ini, Pinky mikir gue lemah..? selemah itukah gue selama ini? Terus, apa arti kata-kata semangat yang selalu dia bilang..'_ Sekuat tenaga Lucy berusaha menahan dirinya untuk nggak menangis. Ia mengepalkan tangannya dan memfokuskan pandangannya ke punggung Sting. Ia merasa mual melihat wajah Natsu sekarang. Tampaknya penghuni guild Fairy Tail belum menyadari kata-kata yang baru saja diucapkan Natsu. Tapi, Lucy nggak tahu, kalau Sting sadar betul apa yang diucapkan oleh Pinky boy.

"Tch. Gue bukan orang rendahan yang asal main dendam sana-sini. Gue murni datang ke sini, cuma buat jalanin job." Balas Sting dengan dingin. Natsu semakin panas, mendengar jawaban Sting.

"Dan sekalipun gue tahu kelemahan seseorang, gue bakal jadiin itu konsumsi pribadi. Bukan untuk publik." Lanjut Sting sambil memasukkan tangannya ke saku celana (**Me : **Ane pilih Sting pake outfit waktu dia menyerah di hadapan Fairy Tail saat GMG hari terakhir. Bosen sama yang outfit biasa.). A'a Rogue tersenyum simpul mendengar jawaban diplomatis Sting. Sejak cowok pirang itu menjadi Master di Sabertooth, pemikirannya sedikit demi sedikit berubah menjadi dewasa (**Me : **Ane buat kondisi di mana Nyai Minerva terbebas dari Magic Council. Sting jadi Master Sabertooth, Nyai Minerva jadi wakil. Meskipun begitu, Sting hanya 20% saja mempercayai Nyai Minerva.). Natsu yang kelewat o'on, harus mikir lama. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah menjadi menyesal saat menyadari kata-katanya sebelumnya.

"Luce… gue ga m.."

"Stop. Gue males dengerin lo ngomong. Pergi lo dari hidup gue!" bentak Lucy. Natsu seketika menutup mulutnya. Tacik Erza dan Akang Gray bermaksud menjelaskan tapi mengurungkan niatnya saat melihat Lucy yang benar-benar murka. Cece Mira mencium suasana yang semakin tegang memutuskan untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Ara-ara… jangan terlalu terbawa emosilah. Sting, masih ada yang bisa lo jelasin soal job yang lo ambil sekarang?" tanya Cece Mira sambil tersenyum. A'a Rogue kali ini yang menjawab.

"Ya, masih ada. Job ini akan kasih kita petunjuk berikutnya, kalau kita berhasil menyelesaikan petunjuk sebelumnya." Jelas A'a dengan singkat.

"Lalu, kali ini, petunjuknya apa?" tanya Cece Mira.

"Jemput Lucy-san untuk ikut dengan kita melakukan job ini." Tukasnya. Lucy dan lainnya ber-'heh' ria mendengar jawaban A'a Rogue. Kali ini Encang berusaha ambil bagian.

"Kalau Lucy kami ijinkan dan kalau Lucy setuju untuk membantu kalian, kalian yakin nggak bakal nyakitin Lucy?" tanya Encang Gajeel dengan pandangan menyelidik. Sting, A'a Rogue, Lector, dan Frosh mengangguk.

"Kita bukan tipikal orang yang suka nyiksa manusia tanpa alasan jelas. Itu dulu. Sekarang, gue lebih baik melindungi temen gue daripada maen hajar kiri-kanan nggak jelas." Jawab Sting datar. Cece Mira, Levy-chan, Babe Laxus, Encang Gajeel, dan Madam Juvia, tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Lu-chan.. lo yang putusin sendiri, lo mau bantu mereka atau nggak. Gue rela kok, gue percaya sama mereka." Ujar Levy-chan sambil memeluk sahabatnya itu. Lucy kaget bukan main, ia melihat ke Cece, Babe, Encang, dan Madam. Mereka tersenyum dan mengisyaratkan bahwa mereka setuju. Nonik Wendy dan Sinyo Romeo mengacungkan jempol. Meme Lisanna membisikkan kata-kata 'gue percaya sama keputusan lo' dari jauh. Lucy membalasnya dengan senyuman.

_"Lucy, ikut aja sama Sting…"_ bisik The Whisper.

_'Lo yakin? Ini bukan keputusan yang salah?'_

_"Perlu gue buktiin lagi segala kuasa dari kekuatan gue? Udah, bantu mereka."_

_'Oke… makasi The Whisper..'_ Lucy tersenyum dan melihat sekeliling.

"Gue.. gue bakal ikut Sting dan A'a Rogue." Jawab Lucy dengan tegas. Mendengar itu, Team Natsu habis-habisan menentang keputusan Lucy. Cewek pirang itu menatap mereka dengan tatapan 'ngomong-sekali-lagi-gue-bacok'. Kalau tatapan bisa membunuh, sudah pasti mereka sekarang terkapar berbusa di lantai.

"Nggak usah ikut campur! Gue dengan senang hati nolong mereka yang menghargai gue, daripada nolong mereka yang mandang rendah gue!" desisnya dengan penuh amarah. Levy-chan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya, berusaha menenangkannya.

"Nonik Wendy, tolong sembuhin Sting." Gadis kecil itu segera mendatangi Sting dan menyembuhkan luka bakarnya. Sting mengucapkan terimakasih dan membereskan barang bawaannya. Ia mengisyaratkan Lucy untuk mengikutinya.

"Minna.. gue bakal balik secepatnya. Makasih udah percaya sama gue." Lucy berpamitan dan disambut oleh banyak pelukan. Setelah itu, Lucy mengikuti Sting keluar guild.

"Luce, kalo lo keluar untuk ngikuti bocah rambut nanas, lo bukan lagi anggota Team Natsu!" ancam Natsu dengan geram. Cewek itu berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang. Ia menatap Team Natsu dengan tatapan dingin.

"Fine." Jawab Lucy datar. Ia berbalik dan menarik tangan Sting keluar guild. Air mata menetes perlahan di pipinya. Setelah berjalan sejauh 5 meter, mereka berhenti.

"Rogue, Frosch, tunggu kita di stasiun. Gue bantuin Blondie beresin barang. Lector, ayo!" A'a Rogue dan Frosch mengangguk dan berpisah dari mereka bertiga. Sting mendesah.

"Blondie, stop nangis. Gue nggak tahu gimana caranya bikin cewek jadi kalem waktu nangis." Ujar Sting dengan nada sedikit panik. Lucy meliriknya.

"Berhenti panggil gue Blondie… -sniff- Lo juga pirang, tole… -sniff- Gue panggil rambut nanas lhoo.. –sniff-" rengek Lucy dengan bete.

_"Gendong aja ala piggyback… pasti seneng dia" _usul suara itu, bergema di kepala Sting. Sting cemberut karena ia sudah kehabisan ide dan mau nggak mau nurut sama perintah dari suara itu. Akhirnya, ia mengalah. Master Sabertooth itupun berjongkok dan mengarahkan punggungnya menghadap Lucy.

"Naik,"

"Eh?"

"Naik.. Gue nggak tahu caranya bikin lo stop nangis. Jadi, naik sekarang, Blondie." Perintah Sting sambil menyeringai. Wajah Lucy bersemu merah dan menjambak rambut Sting sebelum akhirnya naik ke punggung Sting.

"Gile.. berat banget lo kaya semen sekarung…" gerutu Sting.

"Sebodo amat. Lo yang nawarin kok..huh" balas Lucy sambil cemberut. Ia melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sting dan membenamkan kepalanya di lekuk leher cowok itu.

"Kita pulang…" gumam Lucy setengah mengantuk. Sting mengangguk dan berjalan menuju apartmen Lucy dengan mengikuti bau tubuh Lucy di sepanjang jalan menuju apartmen cewek pirang itu.

* * *

**Tadaaa..chapter 6 selesai…:D**

**Kayanya ini Chap yang paling panjang..==. Ta apalah..hohoho…**

**Gimana? Sticynya berbeda dengan yang lain? Udah mulai agak-agak 'panas'? ahahah…semoga kalian suka..  
oia, untuk chap 7, ane pasti telat updatenya..:(  
weeken ini, ane kudu pergi retret karena ane panitia.:(**

**Jadi maav ya updatenya bakal telat banget..:(**

**Minna, Jangan lupa RnR chap 6 ya…**

**Matursuwun..:3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**A first letter : **hai2..:D tengkyu uda setia baca fic ini..:D

**Erin-chan : **Maav y nak baru balik Surabaya…, Hahaha.. ia, skali2 emak kosnya Lucy harus eksis walaupun kerjanya cuma malakin Lucy. Humm…maafkan daku kalo kali ini harus buat Natsu jadi jahat..:( demi suksesnya lika-liku cinta Lucy #plakk. Ia, neng Lucy berat karena factor 'hanya wanita yg tahu'…wkwkkw… Makasih..:D tapi retretnya bener2 berasa kaya sapi…

**Mikuo-V0kal0id : ** wkwkwkw…kasian ya jadi **Len**. Owh.. cewenya ada di reviewer ini kah?hahaha… asiik donk bisa bikin ente ketawa..:D. Gimana lomba karatenya? Smoga sukses buat ente and **Len **juga..:D oiaa… apa kabar **Len**, koq jarang review..hahahah. Semoga chappi ini bisa bikin ente ngakak terus and jadi inspirasi buat pdkt…wkwkw

**Pidachan99 : **jangankan dirimu.. ane yang nulis aja juga jerit2 sampe dijewer mama… . Yupii.. Natsu dkk mau ga mau harus jadi jahat..karena The Whisper yang ngendalikan semuanya… Jangan! Kakanda Sting ga boleh d jahatin..,. Di tunggu ya Sticy momentnya. Semoga chappi ini bakal bikin kita teler jejeritan..hahah

**I Love Erza : ** hahha..jangan galau. Lupakan Rupus! Ia, bisa di atur kok kemunculannya mas Jellal. Udah ada bayangannya di kepala dan sukses membuat ane ngakak-ngakak sendiri.. . Bagus deh kalo ente puas..:D Ia, semuanya pada kaget kalo ternyata ibu kosnya Lucy yang bikin heboh hihihi…. Kyaa..Sting jangan ditabok.. TT^TT. Baca aja, walaupun empet sama Sting, dijamin masih bisa ngakak..:D. Kalo boleh tau, ente suka pairing siapa sih di FT? :D

**StingyBee :** hai2 StingyBee..:D ga papa..:D. Ia, Natsu jadi jahat karena The Whisper pengen Lucy lepas dari bayang-bayang Natsu… hihihi..kapan ya? Masa langsung tancap gas… ga asik dunk..:D… ane mau bikin pembaca ikutan dilemma dengan hidup Lucy dkk..hohoho… ditunggu chappi selanjutnya ya..:D

Hai-hai, ane baru balik dari retret. WOW. Itu kata yang bisa ane ucapkan setelah mengalami retret yang gokil. Gimana nggak, saking reseknya transportasi, kita semua ditinggal di terminal…TT^TT. Tapi, yang bikin gokil, demi mencapai tempat retret, kita semua naik truk + angkot! Amazing yet very FunTastic! Ane berharap ada salah satu dari pengalaman ane yang bisa ane jadikan bumbu penyedap di FF ini..:D

Yosh! Kita lanjut…!:D

* * *

**Reminder**

"Gile.. berat banget lo kaya semen sekarung…" gerutu Sting.

"Sebodo amat. Lo yang nawarin kok..huh" balas Lucy sambil cemberut. Ia melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sting dan membenamkan kepalanya di lekuk leher cowok itu.

"Kita pulang…" gumam Lucy setengah mengantuk. Sting mengangguk dan berjalan menuju apartmen Lucy dengan mengikuti bau tubuh Lucy di sepanjang jalan menuju apartmen cewek pirang itu.

* * *

"Bangun.. bangun.." ujar Sting sambil menggoyang-goyangkan orang yang sedang menungganginya. Yang dimaksud, tidak berkutik sama sekali, malah terdengar dengkuran halus yang menggelitik telinga Sting. Cowok pirang itu menghela nafas panjang dan melirik ke belakang, melihat rambut pirang panjang, terjuntai menyapu bahunya. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri berharap ada seseorang yang bisa membantunya, tapi nihil. Perlahan, Lector membuka pintu utama apartmen Lucy dan Sting mendorongnya dengan kakinya. Lector masuk pertama dan memeriksa keadaan, kemudian ia mengisyaratkan Sting untuk masuk dan menaiki tangga menuju kamar Lucy yang berada di lantai 2.

"Bangun… Ya Tuhan!" desisnya perlahan.

_'Ini cewek.. udah berat, ngorok, tidur kaya kebo lagi! Untung aja dia cakep plus sexy. Kalo kaga, uda gue lempar ni cewek..'_ umpat Sting di dalam lubuk hatinya yang terdalam. Ia hampir putus asa membangunkan Lucy, meskipun dengan bantuan Lector yang sudah bosan menjambak-jambak rambut Lucy, cewek itu tetap aja ngorok dengan merdunya. Sting sekarang berdiri di depan pintu kamar Lucy, ia bisa mencium aroma tubuh Lucy yang sangat kuat menyeruak ke udara dari balik pintu itu. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga tubuh Lucy yang berhadapan dengan pintu. Dengan perlahan, ia menyandarkan Lucy pada pintu dan melepaskan tangannya yang menahan tubuh cewek itu. Lucy terlepas dari gendongan Sting tapi tetap bersandar di pintu, Sting cepat-cepat berbalik menghadap Lucy dan menjepit tubuh mungil cewek itu di antara dirinya dan pintu.

"Mmm.." gumam Lucy di tengah-tengah tidurnya. Sting berdecak heran, melihat 'kekeboan' Lucy yang dahsyat. Semakin keras usahanya untuk membangunkan Lucy, semakin keras pula Lucy mengorok. Lector tertawa kecil melihat kehebohan partnernya dalam berurusan dengan cewek Fairy. Mendengar kucing kesayangannya ngakak, Sting langsung melotot dan menginjak ekor Lector dengan ujung sepatunya.

"KYAAA…. Sting-kun jahat!" jerit Lector sambil nangis bombay. Wajah imutnya tergantikan dengan wajah penuh air mata dan ingus. Ia berlari, berputar-putar, dan bergulung-gulung di lantai sambil memeluk ekornya yang sekarang membengkak.

"Jahat mana dibandingin sama lo yang tertawa di atas penderitaan gue..?" tanya Sting dengan senyum sadis. Lector terisak-isak sambil mengisap jempolnya. Matanya membulat dan melebar, membuat penampakannya jadi makin bikin gemes (**Me : **tahu jurus andalan Puss in Boots di Shrek? Matanya yang bulat hitam dan unyu-unyu bikin semua orang meleleh…termasuk ane..kyaaa…_ ). Sting, yang nggak tahan dengan jurus kitten-eyes ala Lector, mengerang dan mengisyaratkan Lector mendekat. Kucing merah itu datang dan melompat ke bahu Sting.

"Cup…cup.. anak papi jangan nangis, nanti nggak dapet ikan pindang lho?" bujuk Sting dengan suara yang dibuat seimut mungkin. Lector mengangguk-angguk sambil terisak dan mendengkur lembut saat Sting mencium kepalanya. Setelah selesai mengurus Lector, cowok itu menghadapi lagi permasalahan utamanya. Lucy. Ia mencari-cari kunci kamar Lucy di antara kunci-kunci spiritnya. Tanpa disadarinya, Lucy semakin meringkuk dan merapat ke dada Sting. Sting baru sadar kalau kedekatan mereka cukup membuat pipinya bersemu merah, saat Lucy melingkarkan tangannya dan memeluk tubuhnya. Dengan gugup, ia akhirnya membuka pintu kamar Lucy dengan kunci yang berhasil ia temukan. –Poof- segumpal asap yang berkilau muncul di hadapan Sting, membuat cowok itu mundur beberapa langkah dan siaga satu, langsung menggendong Putri Tidur ke dalam pelukannya.

"My Princess! Me merindukanmu sangat! Me need your lope lo.. Huu..wat?! Ngapain you ada di sini!?" pekik sosok genit itu dengan histeris, sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Sting dengan telunjuknya. Cowok pirang itu bete setengah mati saat wajah cakepnya ditunjuk-tunjuk oleh tangan yang dipenuhi oleh batu akik.

"Berisik! Siapa sih lo?!" hardik Sting dengan kasar.

"Oi oi oi! Me is Loke! Me is spirit kesayangan Princess! Ga ada yang boleh masuk kamar Princess tanpa seijin Me!" seru Loke sambil mengepalkan tinjunya. Sting menatapnya dengan malas. Punggungnya udah encok pegel linu gara-gara menggendong Celestial Mage yang tidur seperti kebo. Sekarang, tangannya harus kram karena menggendong Putri Tidur dengan model Bridal Style.

"Gue di sini, ada urusan kerjaan sama Blondie. Gue bisa masuk ke sini juga karena Blondie sendiri. Bawel banget lo jadi cowo..." ujar Sting sambil mendengus kesal .

"Berisik banget sih lo!" jerit Lucy tiba-tiba sambil mencak-mencak di dalam gendongan Sting. Lector dan Loke langsung cepat-cepat menghindar. Tapi malang bagi cowok pirang ini, aura penuh kemurkaan memenuhi ruangan dan menyelimuti Lucy yang bangkit dari hibernasinya.

"Me.. is.. dead… Princess kalo tidurnya digangguin, bisa jadi jin bermuka 10..huhuhuh…" ratap Loke sambil meringkuk memeluk lututnya. Sting bersweatdrop ria mendengar penggambaran Loke yang rasanya alay banget. Nggak butuh waktu lama, Sting dengan cepat mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Loke. Lucy's Kick mendarat tepat di wajah Sting.

"Blondie! Mati rodok lo nendang muka gue yang mulus cakep gini!" protes Sting dengan galak setelah bangkit dari penyiksaan yang didapatnya dari tendangan kebanggaan Lucy. Lucy yang sekarang sudah mulai sadar dan nyawanya mulai terkumpul secara utuh, kontan langsung jejeritan histeris mendapati Sting yang mukanya bengep alias babak belur, berlutut di depannya.

"Sting! Omaigat! Omaigat! Muke lo napa?! Bonyok gini kaya habis disosor bebek!?" tanya Lucy dengan panik. Ia berlutut di depan Sting dan memeriksa wajahnya. Urat kesabaran Sting benar-benar sudah beranak pinak dan dengan segenap kekuatan dan cinta kasih, ia menjitak kepala Lucy sampai cewek itu menjerit kesakitan.

"Lo pikir gara-gara siapa, Blondie sarap! Asal maen tendang muka orang!" Umpat Sting dengan geram. Lucy tersentak dan segera membantu Sting berdiri. Ia menuntun cowok itu untuk masuk ke kamarnya yang sudah terbuka tapi Sting menolaknya. Master Sabertooth itu malah berjalan keluar dari apartmen dan mengagetkan Lucy dengan mengetuk jendela kamarnya.

"Ngapain lo bertengger di jendela kaya layangan nyangkut?" tanya Lucy sambil membukakan jendela agar Sting bisa masuk.

"Bukan gaya gue masuk ke rumah orang pake pintu." Jawab Sting enteng. Lucy menepok jidatnya dengan keras sampai meninggalkan bekas merah.

_'Nggak habis pikir gue… apa semua Dragon Slayer sukanya nyangkut di jendela?'_ batin Lucy yang sudah mulai frustasi melihat tingkah laku Sting yang aneh bin ajaib. Setelah Sting masuk dan duduk di kasurnya, Lucy mengambil kotak P3K untuk mengobati Sting.

"Sorry…" gumam Lucy sambil mengobati benjolan di pipi Sting. Cowok pirang itu mendesis pelan dan menghela nafas panjang. Tiba-tiba ia menunjuk ke arah pintu depan. Lucy mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk oleh Sting.

"Loke? Ngapain lo di sini?" tanya Lucy dengan nada menyelidik. Belum sempat Kucing Besar itu menjawab, Sting sudah menyerobot dulu.

"Dia. Dia yang bikin lo bangun dan nendang dengan penuh cinta kasih ke muka gue yang cakep nan rupawan. Dia si cowo bawel yang bikin berisik." Ujar Sting dengan penuh dendam. Lucy menganga dan akhirnya berjalan mendekati Loke yang sekarang gemetar.

"Miaw?" hanya itu yang sempat dikatakan Loke sebelum Lucy menendangnya kembali ke Spirit realm. Puas dengan proses pengusiran arwah kucing gentayangan yang merusak jatah tidurnya, ia kembali mengobati Sting.

"Beresin barang lo. Kita bakal pergi jauh dan lama. Gue nggak tahu job ini bakal bikin kita jadi apa. Job paling nggak jelas sepanjang masa." Ujar Sting sambil melihat sekeliling. Lector menghampirinya dan duduk di pangkuannya. Lucy beranjak ke dapur menyiapkan perbekalan dan memanggil Virgo untuk membantunya membereskan pakaian dan kebutuhan lainnya.

"Barang-barang gue udah siap di Spirit Realm. Gue mandi dulu ya… bau ketek nih!" cuap Lucy dengan cuek. Mendengar itu, Sting bergidik jijik, membayangkan cewek pirang di depannya, cantik, sexy, tapi bau ketek.

"Lector, lo temuin Rogue dulu ya di stasiun. Bilangin, gue sama Blondie bakal telat, lo ceritain aja masalah yang kita hadapin dari tadi. Oke?" Lector mengangguk dan segera terbang keluar melalui jendela dan menyusul A'a Rogue di stasiun. Sementara itu, Lucy asyik dengan kegiatan mandinya demi menghilangkan bau ketek. Sekitar setengah jam lamanya, akhirnya Lucy keluar dari kamar mandi dan mendapati Sting sedang ngiler di atas bantalnya, ketiduran.

_"Cepetan ambil baju lo sebelum dia bangun! Bego banget sih lo mandi pake ga bawa baju!"_ omel The Whisper tiba-tiba. Mendengar itu Lucy hanya bisa meringis. Cewek itu, hanya bermodalkan tubuh dibalut dengan handuk, berjalan berjingkat-jingkat menuju lemarinya dan mengambil pakaian. Dasar kalau udah sial, emang sial. Kaki Lucy tersandung kursi dan jatuh mencium lantai, menimbulkan suara cukup keras untuk membangunkan Sting.

"Lo udah sele..aaaaahhh…." ucapan Sting terpotong karena ia mimisan melihat keadaan Lucy yang sekarang, sedang tertelungkup di lantai hanya berbalut handuk, mengerang kesakitan sambil memegang kakinya.

_'Ya Tuhan… ini godaan iman banget.. tolong gue.. siapapun….'_ Batin Sting penuh sukacita.

"KYAAA….! Jangan ngintip!" jerit Lucy berusaha menutupi tubuhnya. Sting cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangannya dan melemparkan selimut ke arah Lucy.

"Cepet lo tutup! Pake baju sana! Lo napsu banget sih sama gue, sampe setengah telanjang gitu!?" gerutu Sting asal ceplos demi menutupi rasa sukacitanya mendapatkan kesempatan langka melihat cewek sexy Sorcerer Weekly itu. Wajahnya memerah dan hidungnya belepotan darah. Lucy langsung melongo mendengarnya.

_'Bukannya yang harusnya bilang gitu, malah gue ya? Kok jadi dia yang ngira gue napsu!? Ya Tuhan! Emak gue salah apa sih waktu hamil…" _ratap Lucy di dalam hatinya.

"Lo edan apa sarap! Gue juga kaga mau kali setengah telanjang gini! Lagian, gue ga napsu sama cowo kaya lo!" pekik Lucy sambil berusaha menutupi tubuhnya menggunakan selimut. Wajahnya bersemu merah. Ia cepat-cepat berdiri, berlari menuju lemari mengambil pakaiannya, dan berlari secepat kilat ke kamar mandi. Tak lama kemudian, ia sudah siap dengan sweater model Sabrina lengan panjang warna carmine red yang mengeskpos lekuk bahu Lucy. Ia memadukannya dengan rok lipit mini warna cobalt, thigh high black stocking, dan knee high combat boot yang sewarna dengan sweaternya. _Fleuve d'étoiles _dan dompet Spirit Key-nya, bergelantung manis di sabuknya. Sting sempat terpana melihat penampilan Lucy yang girlie namun gahar.

"Oi! Ayo berangkat! Ngelamun mulu!" seru Lucy sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan sepatunya dengan nggak sabaran. Sting tersadar dari lamunannya. Pandangannya bertemu dengan tatapan kekanak-kanakan Lucy yang sedang cemberut. Sting langsung berdiri dan merapikan tampilannya lalu menarik Lucy keluar dari apartmen.

"Cepetan! Keburu ngambek tuh si Rogue nungguin lo yang lelet setengah mati!" protes Sting dari kejauhan. Celestial Mage mungil itu, terbatuk-batuk dan banjir keringat, berusaha mengikuti ritme lari Sting yang cepat banget. Jarak yang memisahkan mereka cukup jauh dan itu membuat si Master Sabertooth mengerang bete, nungguin Lucy yang nggak sampai-sampai. 2 menit kemudian, mereka sudah bersama lagi. Hari semakin gelap, matahari sudah terbenam. Perjalanan menuju stasiun terasa sangat lambat. Sting yakin sejuta persen, Rogue udah menggendutkan diri di stasiun karena bosan menunggu mereka yang nggak sampai-sampai.

Sementara itu di stasiun, flashback ke waktu Lector akhirnya berhasil menemui A'a Rogue dan Frosch…

"Heh? Nggak penting banget masalah mereka berdua.." ucap A'a Rogue dengan muka bosan setelah mendengarkan cerita Lector. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari kedai makanan atau kafe yang bisa menyuplai kebutuhan perutnya yang sudah mulai buka konser musik keroncong. Pencariannya berhenti pada kedai ramen yang baru saja membuka tokonya. Ia menghampiri kedai ramen tersebut. 45 menit berlalu dan 6 mangkok ramen sudah tersusun rapi di hadapan A'a Rogue.

"Oi, oi… Rogue, buka lembar job di kantong lo.. ada update baru!" sebuah suara terngiang di kepalanya. Mendengar suara itu, ia jadi teringat dengan lembar job yang menjadi sumber masalah bagi mereka. Cowo tapres itu merogoh kantongnya dan mendapati adanya perubahan mandat. Dibacanya kertas itu dan ekspresinya yang tapres tergantikan dengan ekspresi helpless!

"Rogue, Frosch bingung.. kok Sting-kun dan Lucy-san belum datang?" tanya Frosch sambil menguap.

"Nggak tahu, nak.. papi aja bingung mereka berdua jalan atau ngesot ke sini.." jawab A'a Rogue datar. Ia mengelus-elus kepala Frosch dan membuat kucing-kodok itu tertidur di pangkuannya. 5 menit berlalu dan A'a Rogue benar-benar udah bosen menunggu. Ia memutuskan untuk mencari apa yang diminta oleh kertas job ajaib itu.

Kembali ke Lucy dan Sting yang malah aysik jajan dalam perjalanan menuju stasiun.

"Sting! Cepetan! Gue pengen es krim!" rengek Lucy dengan ekspresi kekanak-kanakan. Sting yang sedang antri beli takoyaki jadi bete dan berusaha menghindari tatapan memelas dari Lucy.

"Hiks..hiks..Sting..jahat…. Sting Jahat!" rengek Lucy sambil menangis air mata buaya. Mendengar namanya yang tersohor disebut-sebut sebagai 'seorang yang jahat' oleh seorang cewek yang sedang mewek di depannya, membuatnya panik dan pusing 7 keliling.

"Oi! Oi! Yaelah! Sabar dong, gue aja lagi antri ini…" mendengar itu, tangisan Lucy semakin keras dan mulai mengundang perhatian orang –orang di sekitar mereka. Ibu-ibu mulai berbisik-bisik sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah mereka berdua. Keringat mulai membanjiri wajahnya.

"Ayo.. cepetan beliin! Lo mau dikatain penjahat wanita gara-gara bikin cewek nangis di depan umum?" ujar suatu suara di dalam kepala Sting.

"Lucy! Nangis lebih keras lagi! Biar dia jadi luluh lantak..hahaha… ayo! Nangis yang giat, biar bisa makan es krim gratis!" seru The Whisper memberi semangat.

_'Seriusan?! Demi es krim gue jadi cengeng gini…. Ga papa deh, sekali-sekali ngerjain Sting lucu juga,'_ batin Lucy sambil berusaha menahan tawa saat melihat ekspresi panik di wajah cowok pirang itu.

_'Demi Tuhan! Gue! The Great Sting Eucliffe! Harus ngalah hanya karena cewek ababil tiba-tiba nangis buaya minta es krim?! Kalo bukan gara-gara Ibu-ibu tukang gosip pada ngeliatin kita, ga bakal gue jadi lembek kaya gini!'_ gerutu Sting dalam hati. Setelah pergulatan batin yang panjang dengan suara di kepalanya, Sting mengalah dan akhirnya keluar dari antrian.

"Yey!" pekik Lucy dengan bahagia.

"Diem lu! Berhenti mewek! Bikin malu gue aja." Gerutu Sting sambil memijat-mijat kepalanya.

"Wekk.. kan situ yang malu, bukan gue.." seloroh Lucy ngasal sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Sting menyerah dengan tingkah ajaib Lucy dan mengikutinya ke stand penjual es krim. Nggak tanggung-tanggung, Lucy memesan 1 cup es krim ukuran setengah liter rasa strawberry cheesecake. Wajah Sting pucat pasi saat Lucy menodongkan tangannya ke wajahnya.

"Mana?"

"Apanya?"

"Jewel"

"Heh? Mang lo kaga bawa jewel?"

"Di mana-mana, cowo selalu bagian pembayaran kalo lagi jalan bareng cewe… gue lagi masa penghematan.. hihihi…" jawab Lucy dengan polos.

"Asem! Ngomong aja dari awal lo minta dibayarin! Berapa sih?!" tanya Sting kepada penjual es krim.

"Semuanya 15 ribu jewel, Mas." Jawab penjual es krim.

"What!? Es krim doang 15 rebu!? Lo jual es krim atau malak orang sih!?" seru Sting histeris.

"Mbak-nya beli ukuran setengah liter dan pilih rasa yang tergolong mahal, Mas." Jelas penjual itu. Muka Sting langsung helpless. Ia merogoh dompetnya dan dengan wajah melas, membayar es krim sementara Lucy dengan lahap menikmati es krim gratisnya.

"Nih!" sesendok penuh es krim terpampang di depan wajah Sting. Cowok itu menolak tapi Lucy tetap memaksanya untuk memakan es krim tersebut. –Grooo..ooo- suara musik keroncong mengalir merdu dari perut Sting. Ekspresi sok cool Sting jadi gagal total tergantikan dengan semburat merah merona menghiasi wajahnya.

"Bruakakakaka….! Kalo laper bilang aja, nggak usah sok cool gitu!" ledek Lucy sambil ngakak.

"Grrrr… resek lo! Gara-gara lo juga! " gerutu Sting bete. Lucy berusaha menghentikan tawanya dan memasang wajah penuh penyesalan. Ia menyodorkan sendok es krimnya ke mulut Sting. Dengan enggan, ia memakan es krim itu_. _

_'Sialan… harga diri gue anjlok beneran. Masa makan es krim di suapin cewe…'_ omel Sting dalam hati_._

_"Enak kan es krimnya? Ga usah jaim, bro. Kalo laper, minta lagi disuapin sama neng Lucy.."_ goda suara misterius yang berbicara di dalam kepalanya.

_'Bener juga.. daripada perut gue konser terus, mendingan gue makan es krimnya Blondie. Dompet gue kering kerontang pula habis bayarin es krimnya Blondie..'_

_"Lucy… enak kan es krimnya? Bagi-bagi dong sama Sting. Masa sesendok doang.." _Goda The Whisper sambil tertawa cekikikan.

_'Iya sih enak… enak banget malahan. Uhm.. haruskah? Hueee… gue ga rela es krim gue dibagi…'_

_"Jahat banget lo! Anak orang lo palak, sekarang lo telantarin keroncongan sepanjang jalan."_ Tegur The Whisper dengan galak. Lucy menghela nafas panjang dan timbul rasa bersalah setelah mendengar omelan The Whisper.

"Sting/Blondie." Mereka berdua mengedip-ngedipkan matanya, mendengar namanya dipanggil secara bersamaan.

"Jangan panggil gue Blondie! Lo juga pirang tau! Dasar rambut nanas!" protes Lucy sambil cemberut. Sting tercekat mendengar julukannya, tapi tetap berusaha memasang tampang cool.

"Sorry.. gara-gara gue, lo jadi laper.." bisik Lucy dengan suara sekecil mungkin. Tapi, telinga seorang Dragon Slayer memang nggak bisa ditipu. Sting bisa mendengar dengan jelas apa yang diucapkan oleh Lucy. Sting akhirnya memanfaatkan rasa penyesalan Lucy demi memenuhi kebutuhan nutrisinya.

"Aaa.." Lucy menoleh ke sumber suara tersebut dan takjub melihatnya. Sting membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dan tangannya menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah mulutnya.

"Jangan diliatin aja! Suapin gue! Gue laper, butuh nutrisi." Cuap Sting dengan nada manja. Lucy tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku Sting yang kekanak-kanakan. Dengan penuh kesabaran, ia menyuapi Sting dengan es krimnya. Mereka berjalan menuju stasiun sambil menikmati es krim. Tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang tengah mengikuti mereka.

Sesampainya di stasiun, mereka tidak bisa menemukan A'a Rogue beserta 2 ecxeeds.

"Oi, sebelah sini." Mereka menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapati A'a Rogue, Frosch, Lector, dan seorang bapak, sedang duduk bersandar pada sebuah gerobak besar penuh dengan jerami. Mereka mendekati A'a Rogue.

"Ngapain lo di sini? Kenapa nggak nunggu di dalam?" tanya Sting sambil menyelidiki bapak tersebut dengan penuh curiga. A'a Rogue kemudian memberikan kertas job dan menyuruh Sting membacanya.

_"Selamat! Kalian berhasil menjemput Celestial Mage Fairy Tail untuk ikut bersama kalian! Good job untuk request pertama. Saya tahu, sekarang kalian sedang berada di stasiun, tapi kalian pasti tidak tahu ke mana kalian harus pergi. _

_Kota ini hidup di antara 9 penguasa langit dan memiliki 9 hukum yang mengatur kehidupan kota ini._

_Kota ini tidak terdaftar dalam rute perjalanan kereta. Untuk mencapainya, kalian harus menemui seorang pengumpul jerami. Ikutlah bersamanya karena ia mengetahui rute menuju kota tersebut._

_Yang perlu kalian ketahui, kalian harus menyebutkan nama kota itu kepada pengumpul jerami, maka ia baru akan mengantarkan kalian ke kota itu._

_Sesampainya di sana, sampaikan salam kepada 9 penguasa langit dengan mengucapkan 9 hukum yang mereka miliki."_

Sting hanya bisa menganga membaca kertas itu. Otaknya sudah macet tidak mampu berpikir lagi setelah membaca teka-teki itu. Lucy segera mengambil kertas itu dan membacanya.

"Darimana lo nemu pengumpul jerami?" tanya Sting.

"Nggak setiap hari lo nemuin pengumpul jerami duduk baca buku di depan stasiun, di tengah kota modern, yang udah jarang memakai jerami dalam hidup mereka." Jelas A'a Rogue dengan wajah tapres.

"Ah! Gue pernah baca soal 9 penguasa langit! Tapi gue nggak pernah dengar soal 9 hukum.." cuap Lucy secara mengejutkan.

"Lanjutkan," perintah A'a Rogue.

"9 penguasa langit bisa berarti kedudukan yang tinggi ataupun secara fisik bisa berarti mereka memang besar. Seingat gue, nama kota ini berasal dari bahasa kuno._ 'Kota ini hidup di antara 9 penguasa langit'_, artinya kota ini dikelilingi atau ada di dalam 9 penguasa langit. Pertanyaannya, 9 penguasa langit ini benda atau abstrak?" gumam Lucy sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan sepatunya. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling, berharap menemukan petunjuk.

_**"**_**_Marilah kita dirikan bagi kita sebuah kota dengan sebuah menara yang puncaknya sampai ke langit, dan marilah kita cari nama supaya kita jangan terserak ke seluruh bumi."_** Tulisan ini samar terukir di gerobak pengumpul jerami. Jemarinya menelusuri tulisan itu.

_'Menara, puncaknya sampai ke langit. Supaya jangan terserak ke seluruh bumi… tertutup, terisolasi, jangan terserak, bagai penjara, menara, sembilan… Omaigat! Gue inget!' _pekik Lucy dalam hati.

"Gue inget nama kotanya! Kota yang tertutup, terisolasi, jangan terserak ke seluruh bumi. Itu serupa dengan legenda Menara Babel. '_Puncaknya sampai ke langit_' itu adalah menara! 9 penguasa langit adalah sembilan menara! Kalimat ini, " ujarnya sambil menunjuk tulisan di gerobak pengumpul jerami. "Gue inget jelas, buku yang gue baca bilang kalau legenda Menara Babel memicu pembangunan kota ini sebagai sarana perlindungan dari serangan musuh, saat terjadi perang sekitar 100 tahun yang lalu."

"Terus, nama kotanya apa? Kita langsung berangkat kalau udah tahu nama kotanya." Sting sudah menyerah dengan yang namanya 'berpikir'. Jadi, ia ingin cepat-cepat pergi ke kota itu. Semakin cepat, semakin baik.

"City of 9 Tower, Ennis," jawab Lucy dengan senyum lebar. Bapak pengumpul jerami itu langsung menaiki gerobaknya dan mengisyaratkan mereka berlima untuk naik dan duduk di atas tumpukan jeraminya. A'a Rogue sekarang tahu alasan mereka untuk melakukan tugas ini bersama Lucy, karena ia satu-satunya manusia yang bisa berpikir secara sehat dan waras dan menggunakan otaknya dibandingkan dengan Sting yang lebih memilih 'berpikir' menggunakan otot.

"Kita akan sampai setidaknya 6 jam lagi." Ucap bapak pengumpul jerami yang disambut dengan desahan panjang dari kelima penumpang.

A'a Rogue duduk memucuk bersama Frosch dan Lector, bersandar pada dinding gerobak yang cukup tinggi. Sting memilih duduk berlawanan arah dengan A'a Rogue. Lucy duduk di samping Sting. Sekitar setengah jam perjalanan, Lucy tertidur pulas. Kepalanya terantuk-antuk, ke kiri dan ke kanan. Melihat kondisi Lucy yang melas banget, Sting melingkari bahu Lucy dengan tangannya dan menyandarkan kepala cewek pirang itu ke dadanya dan memilih untuk tidur daripada harus menghadapi mabok transportasi. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di atas kepala Lucy dan dengan cepat tertidur. Tanpa ia sadari, Lucy melingkarkan tangannya, memeluk tubuh Sting dan meringkuk semakin dalam, mencari kehangatan di dalam pelukan Sting.

* * *

**Tadaa! Finish Chappi 7!**

**Wuah..semakin lama, setiap chapternya semakin panjang… . **

**Maafkan ane ya yang telat update..:( semoga kalian nggak bosan menunggu dan tetap setia baca Fic ini sampai selesai… Tanpa kalian, ane berasa sia-sia jadi author..TT^TT.**

**Oia, sadarkah kalian, sebenarnya pengalaman ane yang berangkat retret dengan truk itu ane gambarkan dalam perjalanan Sting dkk menggunakan gerobak? Hihihi….**

**RnR please…TT^TT**

**Matursuwun..:3**


End file.
